Secret Love Black
by PczZitoO
Summary: Un angel se ha enamorado de una humana, pero este es uno de los pecados mas grandes que existen en el cielo un amor prohibido acaba de nacer.
1. capitulo I

******Pece esta de vuelta con un nuevo fic y espero no tan largo xDD **

******Para los fans de Love blood ya mañana lo paso a la computadora, pero creo que me tardare un poco por que esta un poco mas largo que los demás xDD**

******Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton Media_****

* * *

**SECRET LOVE BLACK**

**Capítulo I**

&.

Hace mucho tiempo un pequeño ángel cayó del cielo.

Estaba perdido y no sabía cómo regresar, trato de pedir ayuda a los otros ángeles pero nadie lo escucho. Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras pequeños sollozos se ahogaban en su garganta.

—No llores —pidió una voz dulce

Al alzar la vista el pequeño ángel se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con curiosidad

—No estaba llorando —protesto el pequeño ángel secándose las lágrimas—, es solo que… se me metió algo en el ojo

La pequeña solo sonrió ante tal afirmación. Ambos se encontraban en los jardines de la iglesia, en lo más profundo casi en la entrada del bosque que conectaba con aquel edén de flores.

—Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine —dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa adornando sus pequeños labios—, ¿tu cómo te llamas?

El pequeño lo medito un poco, era la primera vez que veía a una humana de cerca. Los ángeles más viejos siempre hablaban de lo fascinante que resultaban aquellos seres, aunque de cierta forma también resultaban peligrosos.

—Len —contesto al fin el pequeño ángel un tanto nervioso

—Mucho gusto Len —saludo la pequeña mientras tomaba la mano del ángel entre las suyas provocando que este se sonrojara. En un acto reflejo sus alas comenzaron a enroscarse detrás de él, haciendo que la vista de la pequeña rubia se posara sobre estas.

Una exclamación de admiración fue lo que Rin dejo escapar de sus labios. Su voz era suave y cantarina. Sus ojos relucieron de solo pensar en aquellas plumosas y hermosas alas que parecían brillar con la luz del sol.

Sin previo aviso acaricio con delicadeza las plumas y froto su rostro entre ellas, haciendo que el ángel se sonrojara más. El tacto era suave, casi como tocar el algodón aunque era una sensación más placentera.

—Que suaves —susurro la niña para sí. Aquello era algo así como un sueño, puesto que era la primera vez que veía a un ángel de verdad. Había oído habar de ellos en el catecismo, pero esto era algo más emocionante que las palabras en tinta que guardaban los libros.

Con cuidado extendió una de las alas, observándola con curiosidad.

—P-Podrías dejarlas —pidió Len con voz tímida. Una de las partes más sensibles de los ángeles eran las alas, y aunque no lo parecieran eran una extensión de ellos mismos.

Rin lo observo por unos segundos para luego soltar con cuidado el ala de Len, no considero que fuera incomodo para el ángel, cosa que la hizo sentir un poco tonta, tal vez pensara que era una desconsiderada al no pensar en cómo se sentiría él.

—Lo siento creo que me emocione —admitió Rin mientras reía nerviosamente—, ¡eres un ángel! —su voz sonaba inocente, llena de la alegría que tienen los niños de su edad, no más de seis años.

Len solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, lo cierto es que Rin le causaba gracia de alguna forma, se asemejaba un poco a los demás ángeles que habitaban en el cielo. Era una mezcla extraña de Gumi y Miku, sus amigas aprendices de ángel en el paraíso.

—¿ Que hace un ángel como tu aquí? –pregunto la pequeña rubia con emoción. Sus zafiros brillaban expectantes ante la respuesta aun no formulada.

Len pareció pensarlo dos veces antes de responder, ¿Qué podría decir? La razón por la que se había caído era una muy tonta e incluso vergonzosa para un aprendiz de ángel. No podía decirle que se había caído de las nubes por su torpe habilidad con las alas y mucho menos decirle que necesitaba ayuda para regresar con sus amigos, eso sería caer demasiado bajo.

—Me caí —dijo Len desviando su mirada de la niña con un sonrojo. Lo había dicho, definitivamente ella se burlaría. ¿Qué ángel se caía por no saber usar sus propias alas? Ninguno, puesto que era algo tonto e incluso estúpido.

Len cerró los ojos esperando escuchar en cualquier momento la risa de Rin, pero esta jamás llego.

—No seas tonto, los ángeles no caen del cielo —dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa. Len abrió los ojos. Ella ciertamente tenía razón. Ningún ángel en su sano juicio bajaría al mundo humano y mucho menos uno tan pequeño como él

Ella se encontraba un tanto pensativa. Sus brazos se encontraban cruzados ligeramente sobre su pecho, ocultando los detalles de su vestido rosado.

Len intento defenderse diciendo que los ángeles si podían caer del cielo, pero ella fue más rápida y habló por él.

—Está bien… yo te ayudare a volver —su voz estaba llena de decisión a pesar de ser una niña bastante pequeña aún. Rin siempre lograba lo que ella quería y esta no sería la excepción

Len la miro un tanto sorprendido. ¿Ella conocía una forma de regresar al cielo?, ¿acaso llamaría a algún ángel mayor para que lo fuera a buscar?

—¿ Cómo? —preguntó el pequeño un tanto ilusionado, no llevaba mucho tiempo en el mundo terrenal pero el solo pensar que tal vez nunca volvería al cielo lo hacía añorar a un más su lugar de origen.

Rin le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, entonces fue cuando Len se pregunto si de verdad ella era una humana, puesto que aparentaba ser más un ser celestial que un simple terrenal.

—No lo sé, pero averiguare como

En ese momento Len retracto aquel pensamiento, definitivamente no podía ser un ángel, al menos no mientras ilusionara a las personas para luego romper aquellas ilusiones. Definitivamente estaba perdido, no volvería a ver nunca a sus amigos. Len sintió otra vez las lagrimas cernirse en sus ojos, no quería llorar delante de ella.

Rin por su parte se encontraba tratando de pensar la mejor forma de subir a alguien hacia arriba, sin algún instrumento como las escaleras. Eso sería un poco difícil, pero su imaginación la ayudo cuando vio a un par de petirrojos alzar vuelo desde una de las ramas de los arboles.

—¡ Ya se! —Exclamó Rin con emoción—, agita tus alas como los pájaros y asi lograras volver

—Ya lo he intentado, pero no funciona —dijo Len con tristeza

—Inténtalo —lo animó la pequeña rubia

—Está bien —Len comenzó a agitar sus alas con suavidad para luego hacerlo con un poco más de fuerza, sus pies ya no se encontraban en la tierra pero apenas había logado elevarse un poco, para luego caer sentado a los pies de Rin.

La niña lo miro con una mueca de insatisfacción, definitivamente lo estaba haciendo mal

—¡ Con más fuerza! Y más rápido —exclamó Rin mientras corría alrededor de él moviendo sus brazos como si fueran alas.

El pequeño ángel volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez logro mantenerse en el aire por más tiempo, una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en sus labios. Lo había logrado, tenía una oportunidad de regresar.

—Rápido, rápido, rápido —exclamaba cada vez mas alto Rin mientras seguía moviendo sus brazos en el aire

Ambos niños se miraron un par de segundos para luego dedicarse una mirada de satisfacción. Rin estaba más que encantada con las alas de Len, verlas moverse era mucho más hermoso que verlas estáticas en su espalda, parecía que en sus plumas se reflejaban pequeños arco iris. Como si tuvieran luz propia.

—Gracias —susurró Len con felicidad, por primera vez Rin fue la que se sonrojo ante aquel gesto

—D-De nada —tartamudeo la rubia rehuyendo de la mirada del ángel, que era tan azul como la de ella.

Len se acerco poco a poco a la pequeña rubia, dejando un beso oculto en su mejilla derecha, causando un cierto nerviosismo en Rin. Era la primera vez que tenía a alguien tan cerca de ella además de sus padres. El ángel le dedico una última mirada para iniciar su ascenso a los cielos no sin antes escuchar las últimas palabras de Rin

—Hasta pronto _mi_ pequeño ángel —susurro la niña viendo como Len se perdía entre las nubes y el infinito cielo azul.

* * *

**Este se me ocurrió al ver uno de los vídeos de vocaloid, pero lo cambie ligeramente n.n espero que les guste**

**Espero que tenga unos diez capítulos máximo, o al menos eso le calculo.  
**

**Creo que es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

**¿Un review?**


	2. capitulo II

**¡konichiwa! ^^**

**Aqui pece de vuelta trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo de este fic :DD que espero sea de su agrado. Bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme con los lectores, ya que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar ningún fic mio D: por cuestión de escuela, familia, etc...**

**Con el poco tiempo libre tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible, ****segundo, quiero agradecer a los primeros lectores de este fic :DD por leerlo**

**hidari kagamine ^^**

**:DD**

**y katy ****  
**

**¡Ahora disfruten del FF! **

**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton Media, algún día sera mío _

* * *

**Secret love black**

**By B. Poot**

**Capítulo II**

&.

—Otra vez está observando a esa humana —exclamó la chica de cabellos verdes un poco preocupada.

—Déjalo, pronto se le pasara —trato de calmarla el joven que se encontraba a lado de ella. Ambos miraban a su amigo con cierta lastima, no era una buena idea encariñase con un humano—. La vida de los humanos es muy frágil y muy corta…

La chica asintió. Su amigo tenía razón, para ellos los humanos no eran más que un instante, sus vidas podían desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era por eso que de cierta forma resultaban fascinantes pero a la vez crueles, puesto que ellos podían experimentar el dolor.

Ambos ángeles observaron al joven rubio como todos los días. Él siempre iba a ese lugar para ver a la chica humana vivir su vida lejos de él. Las alas de ella se movían un poco inquietas, ya era hora de regresar al Hall del conocimiento.

—Vamos Len, todavía no acaban las enseñanzas de este día —señalo la chica acercándose a su amigo.

Len no pareció notar el suave toque que le proporciono la joven en el hombro hasta que esta lo jalo un poco hacia sí.

—Adelántate… ahora te alcanzo —contesto distraídamente el rubio mientras observaba una delgada figura paseando por un hermoso jardín.

La chica obedeció no muy segura de sus palabras.

Extendió sus grandes alas plateadas y emprendió vuelo junto a su acompañante pelirrojo, ambos en dirección contigua a donde estaban.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado ¿unos 11 o 12 años? Ya no lo recordaba. El tiempo era efímero para él, aunque lamentablemente para ella no. Su vida acabaría en unos cuantos años más y su existencia desaparecería sin dejar rastro alguno de que existió, eso era lo que hacía crueles a los humanos. Se llevaban consigo todo lo que habían dejado.

Len se aparto del borde de la nube desde donde la veía reír junto a otra chica de cabellos negros, ambas parecían felices. El rubio sonrió al pensar que ella aun seguía siendo la misma.

—¿ Sabes que está prohibido? —preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas en tono frío.

Len se volteo rápidamente hacia la recién llegada temiendo que se tratara de uno de los ángeles más viejos y sabios, pero se encontró con un par de ojos azules que brillaban en culpa.

—¿¡ Profesora Megurine!?

La joven de cabellos rosas lo observo con decepción. Len era uno de los alumnos más ejemplares de toda la clase, su levitación era perfecta y en el uso de armas eternas era insuperable ¿Entonces como era posible que terminara desperdiciando tanto por algo tan insignificante?

Presa de la ira la joven apretó disimuladamente la falda de su vestido perla.

—No entiendo de que me hablas —exclamó Len tratando de seguir su camino, pero fue bloqueado por la joven.

¿Lo estaba negando? Era imposible tratar de negar lo que es tan obvio.

—Sabes bien a que me refiero —continuó Luka en voz baja tratando de que el viento no escuchara sus palabras —. No puedes enamorarte de esa humana —Luka señalaba enfadada a la chica de cabellos rubios que aun permanecía debajo de ellos. Ella era ajena a todo lo en ese momento se discutía.

Silencio

La mirada de Luka estaba clavada en el rubio esperando una respuesta. Ambos inmóviles y rígidos. El amar a una criatura frágil y pecadora era una abominación y un pecado mucho mayor que el pecado original con que los humanos nacían.

La unión entre humanos y ángeles no era más que un tabú, además el que terminaría sufriendo más sería el ángel puesto que él vivía eternamente y el humano solo un par de años.

—Estoy consciente de ello… —sin decir nada más Len siguió su camino mientras Luka permanecía inmóvil en su lugar.

Lo miro marcharse. Len era un ángel sobresaliente entre los demás tanto por sus habilidades como por la luz de su ser, sería un sufrimiento ver como la vida del joven se desperdiciaría en una eternidad de dolor al morir la humana.

—No te preocupes por él —susurró una voz masculina en el oído de la joven de cabello largo —, Len conoce las reglas y sabe cuál es su castigo

—Pero…él es mi alumno —protesto Luka con enojo volviéndose hacia el recién llegado.

El ángel frente a ella era alto y delgado. Sus ojos azul cielo contrastaban con sus largos cabellos morados que se encontraban sujetos en una coleta alta, mientras su vestimenta no era más que unos pantalones y una camisa de manga larga blanca.

—Ya no más, se que le tienes un gran cariño pero ahora es un PECADOR, siendo lo que es no puede permanecer aquí —soltó el joven sin más, provocando una expresión de asombro en su compañera.

Ella negó con la cabeza desesperada, no podía estar sucediendo o al menos no tan pronto. Len era demasiado pequeño aún para ser llevado a la justicia celestial.

—Ni siquiera tiene un siglo ¿no crees que es un poco drástico? —trato de convencerlo. Si logaba al menos ponerlo de su lado Len tendría una esperanza mucho mayor de vivir.

El ángel mayor la miro con cierta ternura. Luka estaba dispuesta a todo por salvar al pequeño de su destino cruel, pero eso no serviría de mucho.

—Los demás ángeles comprenden las reglas —suspiro haciendo que la joven presintiera lo que estaba a punto de venir—. Entiéndelo, el consejo ya se ha enterado. No podemos dar marcha atrás, ya le han dado un límite, para la próxima luna llena pagara por su pecado —estas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con voz sombría

La pre-sentencia ya había sido dictada. Desde que estaba en la mira del consejo de ancianos su vida se había perdido.

—¿ Cómo es qué…? —dijo incrédula a las palabras de Gakupo

—Vamos Luka, no lo iba a poder ocultar para siempre. Me sorprende que lo ocultara por tanto tiempo —comento el mayor con admiración, aunque en su voz había tristeza.

—¿ …cual crees que sea su castigo? —preguntó temerosa Luka. Su cuerpo se encontraba frio y la palidez resaltaba en su piel, realmente no deseaba saber la respuesta pero no saberla era más duro.

—No estoy seguro, pero es un hecho que un PECADOR no puede permanecer en el cielo

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la mente la joven, ella sabía muy bien lo que podría suceder, pero no quería aceptarlo…

* * *

—¡ Date prisa Rin! —exclamó animada Nami, su mejor amiga.

Ambas chicas regresaban del bosque con un ramo de flores cada una. La morena parecía más ansiosa por llegar al hogar mientras que la rubia a penas y podía seguir su paso.

—Ya voy —su voz sonaba agitada por tanto correr, definitivamente debía mejorar su condición física—, ¿podemos parar un momento?

Nami la miro un tanto curiosa, ¿En verdad quería descansar cuando un invitado muy especial la estaba esperando?

—¿ Por qué? ¿A caso no estás emocionada?, ¡hoy conocerás a tu futuro esposo! —chilló la joven de vestido blanco mientras daba pequeños saltitos en su sitio.

—Si… muy emocionada —contestó Rin con voz apagada.

Para ella él era un perfecto desconocido, aun cuando su madre le aseguraba que era un buen hombre ella se negaba a casarse con él. ¿Y por qué negarse a ser tomada como esposa? bueno eso era fácil, ella no lo amaba.

—¿ Rin que sucede? —preguntó Nami sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿ Ah? Nada, sigamos —Rin salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, seguida por su amiga.

Las chicas fueron recibidas por una joven un poco más alta que ellas, quien las esperaba en el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Tanto Rin como Nami sintieron escalofríos por toda su espalda, eso no era nada bueno.

—Rin ya es demasiado tarde, él ya ha llegado y te esta esperando para la hora del té —anunció la joven mientras seguía a las chicas con la vista.

Ambas bajaron la cabeza al ser reprendidas por su espantoso retraso por la mayor.

—Lo siento Miki, fue mi culpa que llegáramos tarde —explicó Nami apenada mientras mostraba las flores que sostenía en sus manos.

La aludida negó con la cabeza mientras se introducía dentro del hogar con las chicas detrás de ella.

—Bueno daros prisa, miren como están —Miki las miro con desaprobación, ambas llevaban la falda del vestido llena de barro y su cabello despeinado

Las chicas se miraron la una a la otra para reírse del aspecto poco femenino que presentaban. No era una buena idea aparecerse ante el prometido de la heredera de la casa sin estar presentable.

—No te preocupes Miki, no tardare en arreglarme. Vamos Nami

Rin subió por las escaleras seguida por la chica de cabellera negra, no sin antes entregar las flores que habían recogido en el bosque a la pelirroja. En menos de un cuarto de hora ambas bajaron luciendo unos hermosos vestidos para encontrarse con el invitado quien se encontraba en el jardín.

Rin lucía un vestido naranja con encajes por aquí y por allá, mientras su amiga portaba un vestido azul bastante simple a comparación con el de Rin.

La rubia camino a paso lento hacía el jardín, donde según Miki se encontraba el apuesto joven y la señora de la casa, quien trataba de entretenerlo mientras la doncella hacia acto de presencia.

Cuando estaba cerca de la entrada al jardín trasero diviso dos siluetas en una de las mesas que adornaban el lugar. Fue entonces cuando sintió su corazón latir más lento que de costumbre.

—Rin vamos, ve a saludarlo, no seas tímida —dijo su amiga mientras le deba algunos empujoncitos para el jardín.

Rin en cambio trato de retroceder, no se sentía aun lista para verlo. Desgraciadamente antes de que pudiera huir su madre le habló con un ademán de manos.

—Buenas tardes querida —la saludo su madre con una sonrisa un tanto forzosa, era notorio que le disgustaba su falta de tacto hacia el invitado—, te quiero presentar a alguien

Pronto un joven bien parecido se acerco a ella para saludarla educadamente. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos y fue entonces cuando noto que la vida la detestaba ¿Cómo odiar a alguien tan apuesto? ¿Cómo maldecir a quien le quitaría la libertad si este era un manojo de rosas?

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ikune Ren

—El gusto es mío —saludo la rubia extendiendo la falda de su vestido—, yo soy Kagamine Rin.

* * *

**Esto es todo por ahora :DD gomen pero para actualizar este fic primero tengo qe actualizar Love blood jejeje, ****y Servant qe lleva siglos sin ser leido o actualizado xDDD**

**Gracias a todos los lectores y así :DD los caps ya estan escritos no os desespereis, solo falta pasarlos a la compuu xDDDU**

**Que tengan un buen dia/tarde/noche**

**Atto **

**Pece**

**¿un review?**


	3. capitulo III

**¡Hi Hi mundo fanfiction!^^**

**Pece esta de vuelta :)**

**Digan gracias a que termino la escuela, a****hora si actualizare más seguido .w. ¡wiuuuuuuuuu! .u.**

**Número uno: gracias por los reviews ^^**

**Número dos: perdonen la tardanza, estaba en semana de exámenes y no había tiempo de subir el fic D:**

**Número tres: agradezcan que la clase de tec. del hosp. es muy aburrida xDD ya que gracias a ella pude escribir más rápido el fic xDDDU**

**Número cuatro: a los que siguen el fic de LOVE BLOOD, ahí me retrasare un poco debido a que esta en mi libreta de fics xDD y ahora no la tengo conmigo D: un horrible error hizo que desapareciera de mi casa pero pronto la recuperare :)**

**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no me pertenece es propiedad de Cripton Media_

* * *

**Secret love black**

**By B. Poot**

**Capítulo III**

&.

El líquido carmesí brillaba bajo la luz de la luna llena. Gota a gota se iba derramando desde su costado izquierdo, dejando un fino rastro de sangre detrás de sí. Apenas podía caminar, se encontraba débil después de lo sucedido.

El ángel vago sin rumbo por las calles de aquella cuidad, esperando en cualquier momento el golpe final que nunca llego. Mal herido y temeroso comenzó a tratar de correr por aquellas calles de piedra, pero la herida que le había hecho _el castigador_ era demasiado dolorosa, incluso sus alas le resultaban pesadas. Su camisa blanca se había vuelto roja por la sangre que escapaba de uno de sus costados y su pantalón negro se encontraba sucio y lleno de barro a causa de la caída.

Su escape no fue un éxito rotundo, pero algo era algo. Si no hubiera huido su cabeza estaría separada de su cuerpo al igual que sus alas; Sin más se dejo caer a los pies de un gran roble que se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad desolada. Las calles estaban vacías, tal vez era porque el sol se había ocultado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_Vaya destino más cruel para un ser divino _

Pensó con ironía al verse envuelto en tal situación. Sus mismos amigos y compañeros lo habían llamado…

—PECADOR ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar muerto ya? —preguntó una voz desde las vastas sombras que adornaban la fría noche.

El rubio comenzó a buscar con la vista al dueño de la voz, pero no encontró nada a la vista. No estaba preparado para una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y mucho menos estaba listo para pelear con un ángel de acero, quien de seguro traería un _arma eterna _entre las manos. Un arma eterna era la única arma capaz de matar a un ángel o a un demonio, era por eso que se les llama así. Esas armas eran forjadas a partir de los metales más resistentes y dentro de ellas encerraban un alma de un Electus, los siervos de Dios, quienes nacían en el mundo humano para cazar a los ángeles caídos y a los demonios que escapaban del infierno.

El rubio espero paciente a que el desconocido saliera de las sombras o que al menos le diera una muerte rápida, pero solo lo primero ocurrió. En frente del rubio de ojos azules se presento un joven más alto que él, con el cabello verde en una tonalidad muy peculiar. El ángel blanco hizo una mueca de desagrado hacia en recién aparecido, quien vestía con tonos oscuros —negro y gris— poco llamativos.

—Aléjate de mí —ordenó molesto el ángel.

El desconocido sonrío feliz ante su comentario, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de su sitio.

—No te preocupes no tardare… solo he venido a hacerte una oferta —dijo el chico de cabellos verdes mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia el ángel blanco.

¿Cómo osaba una criatura como él dirigirse tan descaradamente a un ángel? ¿Acaso no conocía su posición?

—No me interesa cualquier cosa que tú me ofrezcas —escupió más irritado el joven, mientras preparaba la daga que tenia oculta en su camisa.

El muchacho de ojos verdes sonrío al ver lo que se proponía el rubio, pero no se detuvo hasta quedar más cerca. Desde aquel ángulo en ángel blanco no parecía más que un niño asustado y perdido. No contaba más que con un par de años de vida, ni siquiera había cumplido un siglo.

—¿ Cómo puedes negarte si todavía no te he dicho que es? Después de todo tus amigos te han traicionado —el joven de cabellos verdes comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras que Len lo observaba con odio —. Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es morir o venir conmigo

El mayor le extendió su mano invitándolo a irse con él, pero el rubio la rechazo de un manotazo. La ira crecía dentro de él al igual que la necesidad de clavarle la daga que empuñaba en la mano derecha. Pero todo sentimiento de enojo, ira y reproche desapareció cuando una voz lo llamo por su nombre.

Len abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. De las sombras salió una figura delicada y estilizada, con paso ligero y elegante. Su menudo cuerpo se encontraba envuelto en un vestido negro de encaje estilo gótico. Ahí frente a él se encontraba su amiga de la infancia.

—¿¡ Miku!? —exclamó atónito el rubio.

La chica sonrío ante su nombre. Miro detenidamente al ángel frente a ella, lo examino de pies a cabeza buscando algo en él, pero negó con la cabeza tan pronto se dio cuenta que aquello que buscaba no estaba en la persona frente a ella.

—Buenas noches se acostumbra decir —le contesto la chica de coletas verdes de forma altiva—, tiempo sin saber de ti Len —continuó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Len se encontraba pasmado por la presencia de la joven de cabellos verdes. Se suponía que Miku había desaparecido del cielo hacía años, cuando hubo una revuelta de demonios que deseaban hacerse con _"El lirio rojo" _el arma eterna más poderosa entre todas, pero como era de esperarse los ángeles de acero, los guardianes del cielo los detuvieron.

—Veras —tercio el mayor de los tres mientras observaba divertido la expresión del ángel blanco –, ella llego a mí al igual que tú, ella ahora es...

—Un ángel caído —Miku abrió sus alas negras de par en par dejándola ver un poco amenazadora.

Sus alas antes blancas y puras ahora se encontraban manchadas con el pecado y la traición a los suyos, ella había preferido sobre todo al ser con el que se encontraba en ese momento, lo que le había costado su regreso al cielo.

—¿ Miku pero cómo?

La chica pareció ignorar al ángel blanco, pero él noto un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos de la joven, quien permanecía junto al mayor.

—Después de ser desterrada del cielo, su único camino era morir o ser lo que es ahora —con suavidad el joven tomo a la chica de la barbilla y la acerco hacia si, para acariciar su mejilla con sus labios, haciendo que esta se estremeciera hasta los pies—, vamos yo te puedo dar lo que quieras, solo pídemelo y lo tendrás..

El joven de ojos verdes parecía bastante seguro de sí mismo, como si pensara que Len aceptaría solo por que tenia a Miku de su lado, pero el ángel blanco negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento pero yo no hago tratos con las ratas

—¿ Ratas? —Exclamó con tono indignado el joven, aunque tal comentario solo le arranco una sonrisa—, claro que no... Somos peor que eso –continuó con una voz más tenebrosa

Len apretó en su mano la daga que había robado antes de escapar, de verdad se moría por clavarla en el pecho del sujeto frente a él, pero su fuerza de voluntad era más fuerte que el simple deseo.

—¡ Oh! Deja de jugar Mikuo —intervino Miku con fastidio —. Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer —añadió aun en los brazos de su compañero, que de cierta manera era una réplica de ella.

Miku se pego más al cuerpo del chico, haciendo que este la mirara con cierta ternura y ¿cariño?

—Está bien —suspiro resignado, sabía que no podía negarse ante los pedidos de la joven—, si así lo deseas —contesto dirigiéndose a Miku, pero antes de partir le hecho una última mirada al ángel –; si cambias de opinión llámame…

Len escupió un NO definitivo, sus fuerzas falseaban a causa de su herida y de la pérdida de sangre

—Hasta luego Len —se despidió Miku antes de desaparecer en las sombras junto a Mikuo.

Len apenas alcanzo a escuchar lo que su vieja amiga dijo, sus sentidos se iban desvaneciendo al igual que su conciencia. No se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba en un charco de sangre y mucho menos sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que huyo.

Lo único en lo que realmente pensaba era en una persona y en un nombre

_Rin…_

* * *

Maldijo una y otra vez su situación. Vaya suerte la de ella ¿cómo iba a explicar a su madre el hecho de tener un ángel en su cuarto? O más bien ¿Cómo iba a ocultar tal secreto de todos en la casa?

La joven se encontraba sentada al pie de su cama mientras su vista volaba por todas partes del chico que yacía dormido en sus aposentos. Era lindo y bastante, no parecía estar muriendo de fiebre y mucho menos sufrir por la herida que tenía en su costado izquierdo.

—Bueno al menos ya está dormido —suspiro mientras lo arropaba con algunas mantas, aquel chico era un misterio, pero uno bastante hermoso…

…

_Rin miro alarmada al joven ángel, este estaba al borde la muerte. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados a causa de la pérdida de conciencia. No había nadie más que los pudiera ayudar, todos estaban en los brazos de Morfeo, puesto que ya era bastante tarde._

—_Oye, despierta —pidió la chica desesperada. Nunca había estado en una situación similar y no sabía qué hacer._

_Sin saber porque sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse a causa del llanto mientras seguía pidiendo que aquel chico despertara. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba durmiendo, pero aquel charco de sangre demostraba todo lo contrario. El ángel se encontraba demasiado lejos, en el mundo de los sueños, pero la voz de la chica lo saco de aquel sitio. El trinar le pareció familiar y la desesperación lo hizo sentirse fatal. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos encontrándose con una chica un poco más baja que él. _

_Ella se encontraba cubriendo su rostro con su capa azul marino de terciopelo, pero eso no evitaba que sus lágrimas brillaran por la luz de la luna. _

_El ángel solo la miro sorprendido, para luego dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa, la cual enseguida cambio por una mueca de dolor. Rin bajo su vista al costado del joven, estaba sangrando y una de sus alas estaba herida. _

—_Necesitas ayuda medica... —comentó la chica mientras trataba de levantarlo._

_El ángel negó con la cabeza, aunque eso no ayudo mucho pues el dolor lo volvió a atacar. La rubia lo miro aterrada esa no era una buena señal. Como pudo ayudo al joven a incorporarse y lo sostuvo junto a ella, rodeando su torso con sus delgados brazos. Así ambos emprendieron el camino a casa de Rin, por las oscuras calles de la ciudad _

_En silencio subieron las escaleras, todos en la casa dormían, lo que la chica agradeció mentalmente. Una vez que se encontraron en la habitación de la heredera Kagamine, esta se quito la capa que portaba dejando ver sus rubios cabellos y sus ojos azules semejantes a zafiros. Len aún débil no pudo evitar la sorpresa que lo invadió el verla frente a él, junto a él. Era su sueño hecho realidad._

_Rin lo miro como si mirara a un desconocido, hecho que desanimo al ángel, pero no fue lo suficiente para eliminar la dicha de tenerla cerca. La joven busco entre unos cajones algunas gasas y un poco de alcohol. _

—_¿ Qué debo hacer!?, ¿qué debo hacer? —se preguntaba nerviosa. Nunca había curado las heridas de alguien y mucho menos las suyas propias, de eso se encargaba Miki —, muy bien —suspiro tratando de tomar valor — aquí voy..._

_En silencio se sentó junto al rubio y baño algunas gasas en alcohol. Con cuidado comenzó a curar sus heridas, como si con el solo tocar al ángel este se fuera a esfumar._

_Len soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando la chica rozo la herida mayor con las gasas._

—_¡ Shhhhhh! —lo callo Rin poniendo un debo sobre sus labios. No deseaba que la descubrieran con un chico en su habitación, eso no era propio de una dama y mucho menos de una que estaba comprometida—, nadie debe saber que estas aquí_

—_Lo siento pero duele —replicó Len con una pequeña mueca de dolor._

_La rubia rodo los ojos con cierta ironía, ¿un ángel podía sentir dolor? _

—_No pensé que los ángeles fueran tan llorones –bufó la chica mientras seguía limpiando las heridas del muchacho. Aún estaba nerviosa, pero habar con él eliminaba toda sensación de inseguridad de ella, cosa que le agradaba._

—_No lo soy —se quejo el joven con un puchero en el rostro, lo que lo hacía ver más pequeño de lo que era._

_Rin soltó una pequeña sonrisa, aquel chico le daba confianza, un aire familiar que ella no podía explicar..._

...

Los rayos de sol se filtraban tenues entre las cortinas de seda. La habitación esta silenciosa a excepción de un par de respiraciones que resonaban acompasadas.

La chica se removió entre las sabanas blancas al escuchar un sonido que provenía del otro lado de la puerta, no tenía ganas de levantarse aún y mucho menos de recibir a quien se atrevía a perturbar su sueño matinal.

—Rin ya es hora de desayunar —llamo una voz desde afuera.

La rubia se volvió a remover inquieta entre las sabanas. No deseaba bajar aún. Ni siquiera había terminado de despertarse cuando la puerta volvió a sonar, pero esta vez con más insistencia.

—¿ Hmmmmm...? —contesto con voz somnolienta la joven rubia mientras se pegaba más a la almohada que tenia del lado derecho.

Rin había tenido un sueño extraño, uno bastante extraño. En especial cuando trataba de haber conocido a un ángel que se encontraba muriendo al pie del roble ancestral.

Apretó más la almohada hacia sí, era suave, aunque no tanto como las demás almohadas. Esta era grande y calientita, además tenía un aroma bastante sutil, parecido a los alcatraces.

La puerta volvió a sonar acompañado de un zapateo.

—Baja a desayunar o entrare a sacarte de la cama —exclamó Miki, quien ya estaba enojada. Llevaba más de cinco minutos tocando la puerta sin respuesta alguna.

Rin abrió los ojos perezosamente.

Lo primero que vio fue una camisa blanca o más bien una camisa no tan blanca pues estaba manchada de algún liquido carmín. Lo segundo fue el rostro de un chico, quien permanecía dormido aún… junto a ella y lo tercero era que ella lo estaba abrazando y mucho peor, ¡Estaba acurrucada en su pecho!

Asustada se separo de él lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba lista para gritar, pero no tardo en reaccionar antes de cometer tan gran estupidez. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? El ángel era real y no un sueño…

—¡ Y-Ya voy! —contestó la chica mientras se alejaba lo más que podía del ángel junto a ella

Pronto se escucharon los pasos de Miki bajando las escaleras, Rin dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Nadie podía enterarse de lo que estaba en su alcoba y mucho menos podían saber que ella lo había llevado ahí.

—Buenos días —la saludo una voz a lado suyo provocando que la joven se congelara en su sitio

El rubio la miraba con una sonrisa, aunque esta no era tan grande como él hubiera deseado que fuera, pues aun permanecía el dolor en su cuerpo.

—B-Buenos días —saludo ella tratando de estar tranquila y calmada, pero eso iba a ser imposible. En especial cuando tenias a un ángel en tu lecho, quien te miraba con una sonrisa encantadora capaz de robarte el aliento.

Rin se perdió en sus ojos azules, tan profundos como el mismo océano, pero fue sacada de tal ensoñación tan pronto como Miki regreso a tocar la puerta más enojada.

Esa sería una larga mañana…

* * *

**¿Un poco corto? lo se uwú**

**Tratare de hacerlos mas largo :)**

**Bueno pece fuera, paz :D**

**¿un review? :)**

_El alimento de una fanfiction son los reviews ^^_


	4. capitulo IV

**¡Hola!^^**

**Regrese un poco más rápido de lo que esperaba xD. el cap fue atrasado un dia por qe ayer viaje y no toque computadora en todo el dia xD**

**Gracias por los reviews C: y gracias a las personas que leen este fic ^^**

**¡ Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Secret Love Black**

**By B. Poot**

**Capítulo IV**

&.

La observaba desde la ventana, a través de las cortinas en encaje blanco y seda. Solo en la oscuridad de la habitación que le pertenecía.

Ahí estaba ella junto a su "prometido" en el jardín. Ambos se encontraban sentados en una mesita de exterior mientras él le enseñaba a jugar ajedrez.

"_Mi madre dice que tengo que pasar más tiempo con él"_

Le respondió la chica cuando él le pregunto el por qué tenía que salir y dejarlo solo en la habitación, cosa que el detestaba. Eso no era mentira, él en verdad odiaba quedarse solo, pero lo que más odiaba era que ella pasara tiempo con el hijo del comerciante Ikune.

Según lo poco que había escuchando de las criadas Ren era hijo de un rico comerciante. Su padre había forjado un pequeño monopolio en la exportación de algunas especias y telas preciosas, además de que se decía que era buen jinete y cazador. El castaño no parecía mala persona, pero eso no significaba que le agradara que estuviera junto a ella.

Qué situación más irónica viva en ese momento, ahora que estaba junto a la joven de sus sueños y suspiros había algo que le impedía acercarse a su corazón.

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era el ruido de unos pasos acercándose, los cuales no pertenecían a la dueña de aquel lecho.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una joven de cabellos negros, quien estaba tarareando una canción estilo Mozart. En sus manos traía un cesto de ropa limpia recién lavada, la cual desprendía un aroma parecido a las rosas.

Len se escondió en el armario, observando por la ranura cada movimiento de la chica, evitando hacer ruido para que la intrusa no lo descubriera.

—Rin-sama siempre deja hecho un desorden su habitación —se quejo la chica mientras meneaba la cabeza con desaprobación, sin más remedio comenzó a hacer la cama y a recoger la ropa que estaba regada en toda la habitación.

Efectivamente el sitio no estaba en buenas condiciones, aunque tampoco estaba tan desordenado. La mayor parte de las cosas se encontraban en su sitio a excepción de los artículos de uso frecuente.

Len estaba nervioso, la criada se estaba a punto de guardar los vestidos de Rin cuando una voz la llamo desde la planta baja. Era la voz inconfundible de Miki, quien parecía molesta, tal vez alguien le había hecho alguna travesura.

—Ya voy —respondió mientras dejaba todo sobre la cama. Los pasos de la joven estaban a punto de desaparecer del cuarto cuando se detuvieron por un par de segundos—, buenos días Rin-sama

—Buenos días —saludó la voz de la joven rubia con alegría.

Al oír cerrar la puerta Len salió de su escondite dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Aquellas mañanas de limpieza eran momentos de miedo, puesto que el ángel temía que algún día desafortunado lo encontraran.

—Te he traído un poco de comida —dijo Rin con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba una bandeja llena de comida.

Era un desayuno esplendido, jugo de naranja, pan a la francesa y una copa de frutas de la temporada acompañadas de un poco de yogurt.

—Gracias —contestó el ángel mientras se disponía a tomar el presente de su amiga.

Rin tomo asiento en la cama.

Tener a Len junto a ella la hacía muy feliz, pero también la hacía sentir egoísta.

—Ahora que llevas un par de semanas de vivir aquí —dijo la rubia—, ¿podrías decirme que sucede?

La mirada del ángel se ensombreció mientras el tenedor caía al plato haciendo un leve sonido. Rin se arrepintió de haber preguntado cuando noto como el ángel se tensaba en su lugar.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en la habitación hasta que fue roto

—Y-Yo...

—Lo siento —exclamó rápidamente Rin—, no fue mi intención molestarte

El ángel negó. Ella nunca podría llegar a molestarlo

—No, no lo hiciste —dijo el ángel—, es solo que...

—¿ Es algo difícil de explicar? —completo Rin presintiendo lo que su compañero le diría.

Todos tenían sus secretos y los ángeles tampoco tenían excepción. Len asintió llevando un trozo de fruta a sus labios.

Más bien era algo muy difícil de recordar...

* * *

—¿¡ Qué!? —grito Rin asustada parándose de golpe de su asiento.

Frente a la chica se encontraba su madre, con sus cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta.

Ambas se encontraban en el estudio de la casa, su madre sentada en la silla de su difunto padre y Rin del otro lado del escritorio.

—Baja un poco la voz querida —pidió su madre con calma, hizo un ademan a Rin para que se volviera a sentar pero la primogénita no obedeció

—¿ P-Pero? ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!? —la voz de Rin temblaba cada vez más.

Su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos por causa de su madre. Todo su futuro ya había sido decidido sin su permiso, toda su vida se había ido al caño en cuestión de segundos.

—Rin es por el bien de la familia —justifico la señora Kagamine en un suspiro.

No le agradaba ver a su hija así de afectada por su decisión, pero era lo mejor para todos. Rin se dejo caer de sentón en su asiento. Su mirada se encontraba perdida y su cuerpo estaba tenso

—Lo sé madre, pero...

—Pero es demasiado pronto —la apoyo Miki, quien aun estaba en estado de shock. La joven nodriza estaba junto a Rin, igual de desconcertada por la decisión de la señora de la casa.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se apresuró a decir la mayor de las Kagamine.

Rin llevo sus manos a su rostro en un intento por tranquilizarse, pero no surtió efecto.

—Pero apenas lo conozco, solo llevamos un par de semanas saliendo —dijo la princesa Kagamine desesperada.

No deseaba apresurar las cosas, ya había sido demasiado haber conocido a su prometido tan prematuramente y ¡ahora esto!

—Tendrán más tiempo para conocerse después de la boda

Rin ahogo un gemido de desesperación y frustración

—Pero... —replicaron Rin y Miki al mismo tiempo, pero la madre de la primera las ignoro

—Será en un mes, ni más ni menos —dijo la señora dando por terminada la conversación.

Ya era un hecho, la boda se iba a llevaría a cabo en un mes aun cuando Rin se negara.

…

Rin grito de rabia, enojo, frustración y miedo al entrar a sus aposentos. Len solo la miro con curiosidad nunca había visto a alguien con la cara tan roja de furia.

—¿¡ Como me pudo hacer esto!? —repetía una y otra vez mientras ocultaba su rostro entre las almohadas.

Las ganas de llorar la invadieron, pero no de tristeza sino de rabia. Se sentía tan impotente, tan vulnerable

Len se acerco lentamente a ella para acariciar su cabello en un acto de querer calmarla. Rin no levanto la vista, no deseaba que el ángel presenciara sus problemas triviales.

—¿ Puedo preguntar qué es lo que sucede?

—No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte —respondió la chica con una sonrisa fingida.

Len la miro triste, claro que le preocupaba. El más que nadie quería evitarle todo dolor o sufrimiento. Rin levanto la vista, el joven le sonrió

—¿ Como no preocuparme? Después de todo tu me has dado un lugar donde quedarme —continuó Len con un sonrojo notable, sus alas se enroscaron detrás de él haciéndolo ver más adorable, lo cual Rin no pudo evitar notar. Aquella imagen le resultaba familiar, pero no podía recordar de donde.

—Un ángel... —musito para sí misma al ser cautivada por la hermosura del ser que se encontraba junto a ella

—Si lo soy... ¿acaso no es evidente? —bromeó el joven mientras movía las alas graciosamente

—Muy gracioso —dijo sarcásticamente Rin antes de darle un golpe leve en el brazo.

Siempre que hablaba con Len todo lo demás parecía esfumarse. Solo existía él y solo él.

—¡ Auch! No pensé que los humanos fueran así de agresivos —comento con dolor fingido.

—Yo no soy agresiva —trato de defenderse la rubia mientras su rostro era adornado por un puchero.

Len comenzó a reír, era la primera vez que veía a Rin tan infantil. Aun con un puchero en el rostro se veía...

—Linda...

—¿ Que dijiste?

—¡ No, nada! —rió nerviosamente Len mientras agitaba las manos en forma de negación

—Eres muy divertido —dijo Rin con una sonrisa— ¿acaso todos los ángeles son así?

Len no tardo ni un segundo en contestarle, si todos fueran iguales todo sería un caos en el cielo, ni siquiera se lo podía imaginar

—No todos. Algunos son más alegres, otros serios y algunos muy irritables —comento recordando a Dell el ángel del dolor y a Meiko el ángel de la ira.

Los escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo del joven al recordar a aquellos dos, ninguno de sus encuentros con ellos dos era digno de ser recordado.

Rin lo miro curiosa.

—¿ Irritables? ¿Existen ángeles así?

—Claro que sí. Dell es un poco irritable y los hermanos Kasane son muy bromistas, Gumi es un sol andante, siempre con una sonrisa —comento Len recordando a cada uno de sus hermanos y hermanas

Rin escuchaba extasiada cada palabra de Len. Para ella los ángeles, duendes y hadas eran seres imaginarios, pero ahí frente a ella había una prueba de que eran reales.

—¿ Rin? —llamó Nami a la puerta de la habitación. Ambos jóvenes volvieron a ver rápidamente el acceso a la alcoba—, ¿puedo pasar?

—N-Nami —dijo la joven con voz asustada, rápidamente empujo a Len hacia el gran armario ocasionando en el ángel sorpresa.

—¡ Hey! Pero... —se quejo Len, pero fue callado por la chica al cerrar las puertas del armario frente de sus narices.

Len refunfuño desde el interior, pero se calmo tan pronto Rin hizo un _¡Shhh!_

—P-Pasa —dijo Rin

"Cálmate, nadie sabe que ocultas un ángel en tu habitación" pensó con cierto miedo.

Nami entre abrió la puerta. Rin se encontraba sentada en su cama

—Ya me he enterado —dijo Nami al cerrar la puerta, no deseaba que nadie se enterara del secreto—, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la morena mientras se sentaba a un lado de Rin.

Sus ojos café miraban a su amiga preocupada

—Sí, estoy perfectamente —contestó la rubia con una sonrisa pequeña

Nami dudo un momento acerca de aquellas palabras, dio un pequeño suspiro y se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba

—Yo no creo que estés bien, tú y yo sabemos que aun no estás preparada para esto —dijo seriamente la joven.

Rin no dijo nada, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de negar las palabras de su amiga, en cambio su rostro que antes tenía una sonrisa cambio a uno de tristeza. La joven Kagamine abrazo fuerte a la pelinegra, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin control alguno.

—Yo... yo no me quiero casar con él —dijo entre sollozos la rubia mientras su amiga le devolvía el abrazo con cariño—. Aun no quiero casarme, él es una buena persona, pero, yo no lo amo

—Ya, ya —dijo Nami tratando de aliviar el dolor de su amiga como solo una mejor amiga podía hacerlo—, todo estará bien.

En el interior del armario Len escuchaba todo, el solo imaginarla llorando le rompía el corazón

—¿ Cuándo será la boda? —preguntó Nami

—En un mes —susurró Rin con tristeza impregnada en la voz

"¡ E-En un mes!" el rostro de Len se ensombreció ¿en serio la perdería así?

"_Tú eres mi ángel"_

Recordó aquellas palabras que ella le había dedicado una vez hace mucho tiempo...

Una idea cruzo su mente ¿y si le hacía saber sus sentimientos hacia ella? ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué pensaría? Todas esas dudas bombardearon su cabeza, bueno solo había algo que hacer... intentarlo.

* * *

**Bien, estoy segura que se preguntarán que tiene Len entre manos, aunque es demasiado obvio.**

**Yo igual muero por saber como se desenvolverá la continuación, así que me voy para terminarla. Solo espero que Rin no sea tan cabeza hueca para no haberse dado cuenta xD**

**¿Un review?**


	5. Capitulo V

**¡Ohayo! c:**

**Saludos a todos n_n**

**Pecee: Bueno no se como comenzar hoy ono**

**Len: Empieza por disculparte ¬¬**

**Pecee: QwwwQ ¡ya lo se! ¡GOME NASAI! -llora como una fuente-**

**Rin: Gracias Len ¬¬ ¡ya la hiciste llorar!**

**Len: ¡Eh! ¡yo no le hice nada!**

**Rin: -calmando a pecee- ¡Ya ya! aun estamos con los lectores, ¡compórtate master!**

**Pecee: ¡ya lo se! -se seca las lagrimas-**

**Len: ¡Uff! -w-UU**

**Pecee: No fue mi intención alargar el tiempo de actualización del fic ono**

**Rin: La escuela, la escuela**

**Len: Y el rodaje, y la pintura y su vida como ...**

**Pecee: ¡Ya entendieron! ¬¬**

**Len: Oko ewé**

**Pecee: Pero aquí les traigo ya listo el fic n-n**

**Len: Lo acaba de terminar TuT**

**Pecee: Eso es mentira! T/T lo termine ayer en la noche xDU**

**Rin: ¡Ya dejen de pelear! ewé parecen bebes ¬¬"**

**Pecee&Len: ¡Mira quien lo dice!**

**Rin: Bueno, bueno ya comencemos con el fic uwú**

**Pecee: Oko ^^**

* * *

**Secret love black**

**By B. Poot**

**Capitulo V**

&.

A veces hay sueños que nos traen los recuerdos más dolorosos, esos recuerdos que tratamos de olvidar...

Esos que están ocultos en lo más profundo del corazón…

Su respiración se volvió más agitada, su frente estaba perlada de sudor mientras una expresión de terror envolvía su rostro. Su cuerpo daba vueltas en el sillón causando que la manta que lo cubría callera al suelo. Pobre ángel su sueño fue su castigo por amar a una humana

…

—_Len el ángel —pronunció Kaito, uno de los ángeles más viejos de la orden—, se te ha llamado aquí para limpiar tus pecados_

_Su flequillo cubría sus ojos azules, la orden lo observaba con desaprobación._

_El salón Blanco estaba en su máxima capacidad, albergando a todos los hermanos y hermanas. Los candelabros de plata colgaban sobre sus cabezas como arañas esperando el momento adecuado para atrapar a su presa, mientras las ventanas dejaban pasar más rayos dorados del sol._

—_Tu pureza ha sido manchada por el pecado —recriminó Ritsu con enojo._

_Su semblante normalmente tranquilo estaba crispado por la furia. Ella entre todos los demás creía que él podía llegar a ser un guardián, sin embargo cuando se entero de lo que estaba pasando su orgullo y admiración se volvieron odio y furia._

_La orden se encontraba frente a él. Cada uno en su sitio designado de los siete que existían. Todos y cada uno lucían una máscara de seriedad, aunque debajo de ella se podía apreciar sus verdaderas emociones._

_Todos los presentes posaron sus miradas llenas de tristeza y odio hacia el joven rubio quien aún seguía sin decir palabra alguna. _

—_Len... —susurró Gumi con tristeza_

_Junto a ella estaba Gakupo, quien era su mentor en ese momento. Ella siempre había deseado ser uno de los ángeles de la orden, igual de sabio y justo._

—_No te preocupes... todo estará bien —trato de reconfortarla su maestro._

_Ella no pareció escucharlo. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados, parecía suplicar perdón o misericordia por su hermano más querido._

_Len no se atrevía a mirarla, no porque temiera ver una mirada de odio en sus ojos, sino porque temía ver esa mirada de dolor. Gumi se había vuelto su hermana de sangre desde que Miku había desaparecido, por lo que verla sufrir por su culpa era más doloroso que el castigo que le iban a imponer._

—_Tu crimen... el haberte enamorado de una humana —prosiguió Ritsu con tono acusador. Aun en un juicio ella conservaba su porte elegante, incluso parecía más brillante._

_Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos._

_Un murmullo general se instalo en el salón causando que Kaito pusiera orden con las campanas doradas._

—_Tu castigo será la muerte —declaró Kaito, la tristeza bañaba sus ojos azules._

_Len no se inmuto, ya estaba preparado para escuchar ese fallo, pero eso no lo salvo del escalofrió que recorrió su columna vertebral al imaginar su muerte a manos del Castigador._

—_¡ Esperen! –intervino una voz angustiada._

_Len no necesito voltearse para saber quién era. La voz trato de continuar, pero el temblor que reflejaba cada palabra mostraba lo afectada que estaba._

—_¿ Si Luka? —inquirió Teto con una sonrisa._

_La hermana menor de los Kasane era también un ángel de la orden, ella representaba el sacrificio. _

—_No pueden matarlo... —dijo Luka tratando de sonar razonable—, debe haber alguna otra alternativa_

—_No la hay —le corto Lily, la representante de la justicia—, él debe asumir su castigo_

—_Pero Len..._

—_No te preocupes Luka-sensei —dijo Len levantando por primera vez la vista—, todo estará bien _

_Fueron las últimas palabras del joven antes de ser llevado a la habitación de castigo, pronto las imágenes comenzaron a desvanecerse. Ted, la espada, la sangre, el dolor insoportable, una lluvia de plumas…_

_Todo se desvaneció dejando tras de si... tristeza_

…

Se despertó sobresaltado y jadeante. Observó su entorno, todo estaba en silencio, Rin dormía tranquilamente en su lecho.

Su corazón parecía estar a punto de estallar, sentía que le faltaba aire en los pulmones.

—Cálmate —se dijo así mismo

—¿ Tenias una pesadilla? —preguntó en tono burlón una voz masculina.

Len volvió su rostro en dirección hacia la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba el invitado indeseado. Los ojos azules del ángel se entrecerraron dejando ver aversión por lo que veían.

—Aléjate _demonio_ —escupió

Mikuo sonrió al escuchar la voz cargada de odio de Len

—Vamos Len, no seas malo con Mikuo —habló la joven peliverde, quien estaba sentada a un lado de la cama de Rin—, él solo quiere ayudar

El ángel volteo rápidamente hacia su amiga, la sorpresa y el enojo asomaban por sus ojos, sin embargo no dijo nada respecto a lo que hacían allí en ese momento.

—Pero... —trato de quejarse el rubio

—Si Len, yo solo quiero ayudar —continuó Mikuo con tristeza fingida. Len lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, él no tenía ningún derecho de llamarlo por su nombre.

—¿ Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Solo venimos a visitarte —contestó Miku sonriendo—, Mikuo quería verte

Los cabellos del ángel caído se esparcían sobre la cama de Rin, asemejándose a una cascada de verde aguamarina. Su vestido negro hacía que la figura de Miku se perdiera en las sombras igual que la vestimenta del demonio.

—¿ Verme? —cuestionó confundido

Mikuo asintió y camino hacia donde se encontraba Miku, ella lo recibió con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar toda la habitación.

—¿ Acaso no es obvio? —preguntó el joven demonio, mientras observaba a Rin dormir plácidamente.

La pequeña y frágil humana estaba bien arropada, incluso su rostro dormido resultaba apacible. Se removió un poco bajo de las sabanas de seda, sus cabellos dorados enmarcaban su rostro blanco como la nieve de invierno.

—Déjala en paz —gruño Len al ver como la mano del demonio bajaba con intención de acariciar la cabeza de Rin

Mikuo rio divertido, hacer enojar al ángel era entretenido

—No te preocupes, yo ya tengo a alguien —contestó mientras miraba a Miku disimuladamente.

Len capto su mirada, los ángeles creían que un demonio era incapaz de sentir amor, pero lo que sus ojos le mostraban le decía que eso era un error, tal vez.

—¿ Entonces?

El joven de cabellos verdes sonrió complacido, el ángel había caído en su juego muy fácilmente.

* * *

—¿ A dónde vas? —preguntó Len, el cual se encontraba acostado en la cama de la joven.

Ella estaba sentada frente a su tocador, cepillando su cabello.

—A comprar el vestido para la boda... —susurró Rin, su voz resultaba vacía de sentimiento alguno, ni siquiera el odio salía a relucir.

—¿ Ah sí? —inquirió el ángel tontamente, no sabía que decir al igual que Rin

Desde que el anuncio de la boda se había vuelto un tema de conversación en la casa Kagamine el ambiente resultaba confuso y forzado.

—sí, iré con Nami ¿la recuerdas?

Grave Error

Pronto el recuerdo de Rin llorando vino a la mente del joven ángel, sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquella imagen. Eso era una de las cosas que nunca deseaba volver a ver.

—Si... la recuerdo —respondió Len con un deje de tristeza

—Rin-sama, la señorita Nami la esta esperando en la estancia— llamó una de las sirvientas a la puerta.

Rin se levanto de su asiento para tomar su chal blanco y pasárselo por los hombros. Cada día parecía sumirse en un abismo del que ya no podía salir, su estado de ánimo iba decayendo mientras más se acercaba la boda arreglada.

—Está bien. Ya voy —contestó para luego despedirse con un ademan de Len y salir al encuentro de su amiga de la infancia

Len siguió mirando el techo, como si hubiera algo ahí que llamara su atención. Ahora que lo pensaba...

Nunca había salido de la habitación de Rin, no conocía la casa y tampoco la cuidad. Cuando llego ahí había sido una noche trágica, a decir verdad nunca había pensado en salir de ahí ¿bueno para que hacerlo? tenía todo lo que quería en aquella habitación. Pero ahora sentía una fuerte necesidad de salir, de ir tras ella, de confesarle todo lo que sentía, de decirle que no estaba sola, porque él estaba a su lado.

No dudo en ir tras ella, y asi lo hizo.

Len no estaba dispuesto a entregar a Rin a cualquier otra persona que no fuera él.

* * *

La chica pelinegra estaba muy emocionada, era la primera vez que salía a hacer compras de ese tipo, pero a decir verdad estaba triste. Ella sabía que su amiga sufría por dentro y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para calmar su dolor

—¡ Mira, mira! —chilló Nami señalando la vitrina de una tienda.

Rin sonrió ligeramente

Nami se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente no. En un intento de hacerla sentir mejor la tomo de la mano y la llevo —literalmente arrastrando— por toda la plaza en busca de su vestido ideal.

—Rin este es hermoso —dijo con destellitos en los ojos la chica de cabellos negros, mientras veía un hermoso vestido de novia, el cual se exhibía en un pequeño puesto.

—Sí, muy bonito —contestó la rubia, quien aun se encontraba flotando en su mundo de pensamientos

—No, no, no ¡este es el perfecto! —volvió a decir su amiga mientras corría a otra tienda cercana llevándose consigo a la joven rubia, esta no volvió a poner atención a su amiga.

Así se la pasaron varios puestos más, Nami emocionada por cada vestido que le llamaba la atención y Rin completamente desinteresada de cada uno.

—OK ¡este es el perfecto! Definitivamente —afirmó orgullosa Nami

Frente a ella se alzaba un puesto de vestidos especializados para _ocasiones especiales_, los vestidos que se exhibían lucían elegantes y caros, cada uno hecho con el más minino detalle, dejando claro que eran de diseñador.

Ambas entraron a la pequeña tienda, siendo recibidas una empleada.

—Buenos días ¿en que les puedo ayudar? —preguntó una joven de cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos azules

—Buenos días —saludaron las dos chicas con una ligera sonrisa

—Hemos venido a probar algunos vestidos —anunció la chica de ojos castaños.

La empleada asintió al escuchar esas palabras, les hizo un ademán para avanzar dentro de la tienda. A ambos lados de las chicas se alzaban vestidos de todos los colores, con pedrería, encajes y demás adornos

—Perfecto, pasen. Lo que os guste no dudéis en decírmelo

—La verdad es que... —comentó Rin con nerviosismo.

—Ya hemos elegido el que nos llevaremos —intervino Nami al notar que Rin aun no estaba cómoda de hablar abiertamente sobre su boda

—¡ Oh! decidme cual es para entregárselos —habló la empleada con una sonrisa

Rin señalo el vestido de la vitrina

La empleada volvió su vista hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de la joven, su semblante cambio drásticamente cuando vio de que vestido se trataba.

—Esto... ¿no creen que sería mejor uno más tradicional? —trato de convencerlas de cambiar de opinión

—No, es perfecto para Rin —afirmó Nami.

Rin asintió. Era la primera vez que Rin se mostraba interesada en algo relacionado a la boda, pensó Nami

—Es verdad, es el que más me ha gustado —anuncio la rubia, ni siquiera intento mirar los demás vestidos que se alzaban a su alrededor.

—Pero ¿no es mejor uno más tradicional o incluso blanco?

—El color negro es perfecto, es elegante, y si Rin usara uno blanco se vería pálida —comentó la mejor amiga de la futura esposa—, además por que seguir las reglas ¿verdad?

Por más que la joven empleada trato de convencerlas de cambiar de opinión ellas se negaron, asi que la empleada se tuvo que dar por vencida, realmente no le parecía que alguien usara un vestido así para una boda.

Resignada guio a las dos chicas a los probadores, entregando a Rin el vestido.

—¿ Ya... ya... ya? —preguntó por decima vez la chica pelinegra, quien no podía esperar para ver a Rin salir de ahí.

—Ya voy Nami —respondió la rubia preguntándose en sus adentros porque Nami era tan impaciente —, ¡no te desesperes Mujer!

Del vestidor salió una muy bonita Rin, usando un vestido negro con algunos detalles blancos en las mangas cortas y en otras partes del vestido, el cual estaba hecho de varias —por asi decirlo— capas y una rosa blanca en la cintura del lado derecho. El vestido asentaba sus curvas y su busto, dejando ver su silueta estilizada.

—¡ Te ves hermosa! —Chilló Nami emocionada—, señorita póngalo en una caja ¡nos lo llevamos!

Rin se miro en los espejos de cuerpo completo que estaban dispuestos cerca de los probadores. En cada uno se veía su reflejo desde distintos ángulos

—El negro es perfecto para esta ocasión —susurró Rin

—Serás la novia más hermosa que haya puesto un pie en la iglesia de san Juan —le dijo Nami con una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias…

Agradecía todo lo que su amiga trataba de hacer por ella. Sabía que era un poco egoísta el solo pensar en ella misma, no se había puesto a pensar en cómo se sentía también Ren —su prometido—, tampoco en su misma familia. Sabía que su madre no la habría comprometido asi de repente si no fuera un problema tan grave. También se disculparía con Len, era cierto que ella no lo conocía del todo, pero quería ayudarlo.

No importaba si su pasado era oscuro, ella quería seguir junto a él...

* * *

**Rin: ¡Esto es todo por hoy! ^^**

**Len: ¡Hey! yo apenas salí! D:**

**Pecee: Perdón n_nUU pero dale un rato de fama a Rin y a Nami n_n**

**Nami: Si Len, no seas egoísta ¬¬**

**Len: ¡Yo no soy egoísta!**

**Nami: Aja...**

**Len: ¿Que tratas de decir?¬¬"**

**Nami: Nadaaaa~**

**pecee: Mina-san cálmense n_nUU**

**Len&Nami: ¡Cállate!**

**Pece: QQwwQQ ¡waaaaaa! -llora a mares-**

**Rin -saca un mazo- Ustedes dos... -voz tenebrosa-**

**Len&Nami: R-Rin... ¡waaaaaa! -huyen-**

**Rin: ¡Regresen aquí miedosos! -los sigue con el mazo-**

**Pecee: Coff, coff -saca sus lentes- Bueno cambiando de tema, gracias por los reviews! n_n**

**Rin: Demos la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores -sonríe-**

**Len: Danny Kagamine ^^ -estilo shouta-**

**Nami: Umiko :3 gracias por tu comentario n-n a la master le agrada que te guste el fic**

**Pecee: Victoria C: lo siento creo que ya extendí demasiado la historia n-nUU**

**Rin: Y por ultimo a Marie250 :D gracias por leer! ^^**

**Pecee: Y gracias por los reviews .u.**

**Mina-san: ¡Hasta luego! :B**

.

.

.

.

**Pecee: el fic que obtenga mas reviews es el siguiente en actualizar ;D y por el momento Gakko no Ai va ganando n_n**

**Rin: ¡Dejen reviews para que pecee actualice SLB! ¡Onegai!**

**Len: ¡Nooooo! yo quiero saber que pasa en Love Blood! :D**

**Nami: ¡Voten por SLB! ¡es el único donde aparezco! ;www;**

**Pecee: n_nUUU Bueno... sayo~**


	6. Capitulo VI

**Mina-san: ¡konbanwa!**

**Rin: 21:44 hrs ¬¬**

**Len: Te tardaste sensei e_e**

**Pece: ¡Ya lo seee! QwwQ igual mi hermana ya me regaño -w- y ella nunca lee el fanfic ¬¬"**

**Rin: Yo no te he regañado Imouto-sama ouo**

**Pece: Tu no Rin One-chan, sino mi hermana biológica D:**

**Len: ¡Tiempo fuera! vamos al grano**

**Pece: Gomen mis queridos lectores uwu tenia planeado usar mis pocas vacaciones para avanzar con los fanfics, pero mi madre decidio que la ayudara con su trabajo**

**Rin: Ahi no hay TV, ni Computadora, y a la Master se le hecho a perder su celular, así que se aburre ahí u_U**

**Len: ¡Ese lugar esta en medio de la nada! nos la pasamos leyendo sus viejos libros u.u nos aburrimos demasiado**

**Pece: ¡Lo malo son los horarios! no lo vale el salario mínimo e_e**

**Rin&Len: ¡Totalmente de acuerdo!**

**Pece: Cambiando de tema, este capitulo me gusto mucho y se que me mataran por el final pero estoy dispuesta a morir **

**Rin: ¡Comencemos con el FF!**

**Len: Vocaloid no le pertenece a PczZitoO pertenece a Yamaha :3**

* * *

**Secret love Black**

**By B. Poot**

**CAPITULO VI**

&.

Caminaba sin rumbo en aquella ciudad.

Por mala suerte había perdido de vista el carruaje de Rin, no sabía exactamente donde estaba. Había muchas personas, la mayoría iba bien arreglada, con pomposos vestidos y extravagantes peinados. Incluso los caballeros estaban bastante presentables. Len entendió que se encontraba en el distrito comercial

Lanzó un suspiro al aire

—Me he perdido —habló resignado, no sabía cómo regresar—, tal vez si buscara desde arriba la encontraría —se dijo a sí mismo, pero desecho la idea al notar que tal plan podría al descubierto sus alas y su naturaleza.

Odiaba que los humanos fueran muy escandalosos cuando un ángel o un demonio se les presentaban, sin embargo Rin no era así, ella lo tomaba de una forma más normal.

—Ok ¡este es perfecto!

La voz hizo que Len se moviera rápidamente en dirección a su fuente.

Él había escuchado esa voz antes, de eso estaba seguro.

Desesperado corrió en la dirección de la voz. Definitivamente esa era Nami, y si ella estaba ahí eso significaba que _ella_ también lo estaría. Alerta busco en todas partes, en cada rincón de la plaza hasta dar con…

—Rin...

Emocionado corrió hacia ella, quien no lo había notado ni siquiera cuando él la llamo, pero toda emoción se desvaneció al darse cuenta que la dueña de su corazón estaba frente a una tienda de vestidos. Su mirada se ensombreció ligeramente, no podía entrar, no quería entrar.

En las sombras observo como ambas chicas ingresaban a la tienda, no había razón para detenerlas, ellas estaban ahí exclusivamente para eso.

El tiempo paso lentamente, cada minuto parecía un siglo, pero espero pacientemente. No fue hasta que Rin lo vio que salió corriendo excusándose con Nami.

Su rostro de mármol se volvió más pálido, incluso sus ojos azules como el cielo se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—Te veo en mi casa en la tarde —anuncio la chica rubia antes de salir en busca de Len

Nami pareció perpleja ante las palabras de Rin, pero eso no le impidió gritar el nombre de la rubia.

—¿ Y el vestido? —inquirió cruzándose de brazos

Rin la volteo a ver suplicante, lucia indecisa entre su mejor amiga y el ángel. No necesito pensarlo un segundo más antes de decir

—Llévatelo, por favor

Nami puso cara de pocos amigos, sus cachetes blancos se inflaron levemente dejando ver un extraño puchero. Su apariencia infantil pareció beneficiarse más por tal gesto.

—¡ Mooo! Rin

La aludida no la volteo a ver, estaba segura que Nami estaba haciendo una rabieta pequeña, después de todo ambas se conocían desde pequeñas. El carácter de Nami ya no era un misterio para ella, sin embargo el de Len si lo era.

Jadeante llego a su lado, él la miraba como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que se vieron, sin embargo solo habían pasado un par de horas.

—¡ Len! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —preguntó alarmada tomándolo de la mano para alejarse de la tienda.

No deseaba que Nami la viera con él. Si eso pasaba necesitaría una larga explicación para dejar todo claro, incluyendo decirle acerca del ángel que escondía en su habitación

—Rin —pronunció Len con una leve sonrisa al verla preocupada por él

—T-Tus alas... —susurró la chica con sorpresa al caer en cuenta que las dos grandes y puras alas del ángel ya no estaban donde deberían.

El rostro de Rin se alarmó, miles de ideas bombardearon su cabeza. Cada una de ellas la llevaba a la conclusión de que algo malo había pasado.

—No te preocupes por ellas —Dijo Len tratando de tranquilizarla—, solo las he guardado un rato

Rin lo miro incrédula

—¿ Puedes hacer eso? —preguntó con curiosidad evidente en sus ojos

Len asintió mientras su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa. Era obvio que trataba de restarle importancia.

—¿ Por qué te has salido de la casa?

—Yo... quería verte —respondió un poco sonrojado el ángel.

Su compañera le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, pero, al igual que él, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así a Rin, cosa que la tomo desprevenida, pero retomo la compostura una vez que entendió que lo decía porqué no quería estar solo en esa habitación.

—Regresemos a casa Len —pidió la chica sujetando su mano, el chico asintió levemente sin soltar su mano

"_Eh escuchado que tu humana se va a casar"_

La voz de Mikuo resonaba en su cabeza haciendo que el pobre ángel se atormentara con aquel recuerdo.

"_Yo puedo cumplir tu deseo"_

Len movió la cabeza en forma de negación, no quería pensar más en ello. Levemente apretó la mano de Rin entre la suya, su contacto era cálido, era agradable poder sostener su mano asi, al menos por una vez.

El camino a casa era largo sin carruaje, así que tenían que atravesar varias calles para llegar sin retraso a la hora del almuerzo.

—Len —llamó Rin con voz suave—, lo siento...

—¿ Eh? —preguntó el joven rubio, no entendía por qué Rin se disculpaba con él.

Ella vacilo antes de continuar.

—Perdóname por dejarte solo aquella vez —susurró recordando la vez que él le pidió que se quedara, pero ella se marcho a su primera cita con Ren—, perdón...

Rin no pudo completar su frase debido a que sus labios habían sido inmovilizados por los de Len, sorprendiéndola de sobremanera. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, para luego empujar al ángel y alejarse unos cuantos pasos de él, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos por la sorpresa

Sus ojos temblaban a causa de la confusión y pequeñas perlas asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos

—S-sabes que me voy a casar —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Ni siquiera ella sabía por qué usaba eso como escudo, ambos sabían que era lo que menos deseaba.

—Rin yo... —exclamó Len—, te amo... desde que nos conocimos —continuó con seguridad—. Desde hace doce años yo...

Rin negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando

—¡ Para! —Pidió la rubia, no podía soportar escuchar una palabra más por parte de él—, por favor ya no sigas... sabes que no puedo corresponderte —dijo con voz triste tratando de asimilar lo sucedido

Len la miró confundido, sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron dejando ver un azul oscuro y misterioso

—Rin.. —Len intento acercarse a ella, pero ella retrocedió evitando que la tocara—, yo no...

No sabía que decir o que hacer, la chica que él amaba lo estaba rechazando, pero ¿por qué?

—Tú eres un ángel… —dijo Rin como si le leyera la mente.

Su mirada estaba gacha, cualquiera que la hubiera visto pensaría que estaba pidiendo perdón.

"_Por favor no lo digas"_

Pidió el chico desde sus adentros, no quería escucharlo, sin embargo ella no hizo el menor caso a su suplica silenciosa

—… Y yo soy una simple humana —finalizó Rin dando el golpe final al corazón del ángel—. Len tu...

Rin trato de buscar aquellos ojos que eran tan hermosos para ella, pero no los encontró.

Len ya no estaba se había marchado

—Tu... yo... nosotros —susurró con voz apagada, inmóvil y sola en aquel lugar, rodeada de edificios vacíos.

* * *

—¡ Mierda, mierda, mierda! —decía Len mientras golpeaba la pared de un edificio con todas sus fuerzas.

No le importaba si llegaba a sangrar o incluso a romperse la mano, solo quería descargar lo que sentía.

"_Torpe, torpe, torpe"_

Pensaba con enojo, había huido de su hogar, de Rin y de todas las personas que se preocupaban por él.

"_Lo has logrado, has alejado a todos de ti"_

Pensó con amargura y cierto sarcasmo

—¡ Len! —llamó una voz conocida detrás de él. Unos delgados brazos rodearon su cuerpo, abrazándolo por detrás— ¿por qué estas solo en un lugar como este? —preguntó su amiga en tono juguetón

Len no volteo a ver a Miku, quien tenía su rostro enterrado en el hueco de su cuello.

—Creo que me pondré celoso si mi novia abraza a otro que no sea yo —comentó Mikuo

Miku se separo levemente de Len.

—¡ Oh vamos Mikuo! No seas tonto, al único que amo es a ti —respondió la chica peliverde arrojándose a sus brazos, para luego juntar sus labios con los suyos

Len volvió su vista algo sorprendido, sin embargo la amargura aun dominaba su pensamiento

—¿ Novia? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Mikuo no le contesto, pero le dedico una sonrisa luego sujetar a su compañera de la cintura

—¿ Aceptas? —inquirió el chico demonio extendiéndole su mano derecha, invitándolo a traicionar su naturaleza celestial.

Len observó su mano con ojos dudosos, sus manos estaban cerradas en forma de puño, los cuales apretaba fuertemente

"_Tú eres un ángel... y yo una simple humana..."_

El joven ángel extendió su mano lentamente para tomar la del demonio cerrando así el trato con él.

* * *

Entro a la casa en silencio.

Camino hasta las escaleras, no le importo que Miki la regañara por haber llegado tarde, ni siquiera le prestó atención. Su cuerpo se movía solo. Como un zombi sin vida entro a su habitación cerrando detrás de sí la puerta. Lentamente camino hasta su cama, se acostó en ella haciéndose bolita para luego abrazar la almohada junto a ella en un intento de sentirse mejor.

—Len... —musitó entre sus pensamientos cerrando los ojos y abrazando más fuerte la almohada contra ella.

"_No seas tonto, los ángeles no pueden caer del cielo"_

Su propia voz resonó en sus sueños y junto a ella resonó otra, pero esta era su voz actual, no la de su niñez

—_Adiós mi ángel…_

Los débiles rayos se filtraban por las cortinas de la habitación de Rin, quien se encontraba sentada en su cama, aun con las prendas de dormir puestas. Su vista se encontraba clavada en el sofá que estaba frente a su cama, el sofá donde Len dormía cuando vivía en su habitación.

Los primeros días fueron una tortura, se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del chico, que ahora la habitación le resultaba muy triste y vacía

—Rin —llamó su madre Madelay durante el desayuno

—¿ sí madre?

—Nami me dijo que ya has comprado el vestido

—Así es —respondió la hija con resignación haciendo que la señora Kagamine suspirara.

—Rin, hija sabes que desde que tu padre murió las cosas no han ido muy bien —dijo la señora con alma de niña. Rin trato de hablar, pero fue callada por un ademán de su madre—, tu padre siempre quiso lo mejor para ti, él quería que vivieras como una princesa, rodeada de todos los lujos que no pudimos darte...

La primogénita de los Kagamine se sintió más deprimida al escuchar hablar de su padre, ella lo extrañaba demasiado.

—Pero yo tengo todo lo que quiero, y es gracias ti y a papá —replicó la chica tratando de convencer a su madre de que ella era realmente feliz con lo que tenía

La señora Kagamine la miro con calidez, Rin definitivamente era hija de Robert, su único amor

—Se que tal vez me odies por haber hecho lo que hice. Jugar con tu futuro al comprometerte con el joven Ren, pero es lo mejor para ti y para la familia —justifico la madre de Rin

Su rostro siempre tranquilo reflejo culpa. Rin no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su madre y por ella misma. Definitivamente ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo ese matrimonio arreglado.

—No te preocupes —dijo tranquilizadora—, yo acepto la decisión que tomaste —continuó sonando lo más feliz que pudo—. Papá así lo hubiera querido...

* * *

Las sombras reinaban en aquel lugar.

Un leve sonido de gotas de agua se escuchaba a lo lejos, mientras el sonido de gritos de dolor retumbaba entre las paredes. Miku se encontraba sentada en el suelo con las rodillas abrazadas, mirando al joven que se retorcía de dolor en la cama.

—No te preocupes... pronto pasara... —musitó al ver como la sangre salía por la herida de la espalda del ángel—. Duele más cuando son las dos alas... —comentó al acercarse al rubio

Tomo una gasa y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que caía por la espalda de su amigo, el cual aun se retorcía de dolor. De su espalda salía un ala de plumas grises, las cuales no tardarían en ser negras completamente, mientras en el lugar donde se encontraba la otra había una gran cicatriz que aun no sanaba.

"_Toda cosa tiene un precio..."_

Recordó las palabras de Mikuo

Len le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento a Miku, ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

—¿ Por qué lo hiciste? —Cuestionó su amiga de la infancia—, ¿acaso esa humana es tan importante para ti...?

Len no contesto, su silencio fue su mejor respuesta. Miku lo miro con ternura para luego suspirar

—Solo espero que sepa corresponder tu sacrifico

—Miku... —llamó Len con un hilo de voz, sonaba cansado—, ¿por qué deseaste ser un ángel caído —continuó con voz pausada, parecía más un susurro—, si sabias que no podías volver al cielo?

La chica de cabellos verdes soltó una risita por lo bajo

—Por lo mismo que tú entregaste una de tus alas... —comentó con voz suave y nostálgica—, porque me enamore... de un demonio.

* * *

**Rin: ¿El final? D: ¡pero si ya me pique!**

**Len: No te preocupes pronto sabrás más**

**Pece: 0 t****an pronto como nuestro queridos lectores dejen Reviews x'DD hablando de eso gracias a todos los que siguen el intento de Fanfic nwn**

**Len: Ignorenla tiene baja autoestima**

**Pece: ¿Que dijiste? e_e**

**Len: Nada ^^UU**

**Rin: Por el momento la master esta un poco ocupada con su trabajo y escribiendo los caps de otros FF asi que, las dudas y los comentarios los contestara después n_n**

**Len: O cuando le den un día libre, coff coff, ni lo sueñes...**

**Pece: Apoyame un poco Len e_e ¿por que no eres más como Rin One-chan? uwu**

**Len: ¿Una neurótica controladora que no sabe controlar su ira?**

**Rin: ¿Que dijiste? ¬¬"**

**Len: nada n_nUU**

**Pece: Otra vez gracias por los Reviews n_n y a todos los que siguen el fanfic ^^ el siguiente en ser actualizado es Gakko no Ai del anime D. Gray-Man**

**Rin: Fanáticos de Love Blood dejen Reviews para que lo actualicen pronto, es el que va en ultimo lugar uwu**

**Pece: Para más información acerca del método de actualización visitar mi perfil n_n**

**Minna-san: ¡Sayonara! ^^**


	7. Capítulo VII

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

**DISCLAMER: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cripton media. Solo he adaptado esta canción a una versión propia.

* * *

**Secret love black**

**By B. Poot**

**Capítulo VII**

&.

—Rin —llamo su mejor amiga, quien llego corriendo con la falda del vestido rojo que llevaba puesto, en sus manos —; Ya es hora —le recordó situándose a su lado.

Rin se encontraba acostada en el césped cerca de su hogar, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el sol acariciara su rostro con sus cálidos rayos.

—Vamos, Miki te ha buscado por todos lados —comento Nami agachándose para quedar más o menos a la altura de la rubia —, un poco más y es capaz de asesinarte —la joven se encontraba temblando de miedo con tan solo pensar en eso, realmente no era buena idea hacer molestar a la pelirroja.

Rin dejo escapar una risita por lo bajo, para luego dejar ver el azul de sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con cierta nostalgia.

—Entonces, si no queremos ser servidas como la cena tenemos que irnos —habló la rubia poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su vestido azul marino, le tendió la mano a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Si —respondió la joven de cabellos negros, recogida en media coleta con una sonrisa.

Había pasado ya casi el mes, la boda estaba a una semana y media de efectuarse y todos sus preparativos estaban casi listos. Gracias a la boda que se celebraría entre Ikune Ren y Kagamine Rin, los problemas financieros de la Familia Kagamine se verían resueltos, y la única hija de Kagamine Robert y Madelay tendría un futuro asegurado.

* * *

—Llegan tarde —regaño Miki al ver a las dos jóvenes bajar del carruaje.

—Lo sentimos —hablo Nami por las dos. Ambas chicas entraron con paso rápido a la iglesia, donde las esperaban el padre, Ren y la madre de Rin, quien se abanicaba con un abanico color morado, en un intento de mantenerse tranquila.

Rin paro su carrera al ver los ojos azules de Ren, quien esperaba pacientemente en el altar. Le resultaba doloroso el ser atada una persona a quien no amaba, pero ese dolor no se comparaba con el de lastimar al joven castaño que se encontraba en la misma situación que ella. Aunque de cierta forma admiraba a Ren, ya que el no había puesto ningún _pero_ ante la decisión de unirlos. Aun sabiendo que él también amaba a alguien más.

¿Cómo lo sabía?, pues el mismo Ren se lo había confesado algunos días atrás, ya que él pensaba que engañar a la pobre de su prometida era un castigo cruel ante los posibles sentimientos que esta podría desarrollar hacia él.

—Perdón por el retraso —se disculpó la joven rubia bajando la cabeza ante su madre, quien la miraba molesta e indignada por tal falta de consideración hacia su prometido.

—No te preocupes

Ren le dedico una hermosa sonrisa en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor, a lo cual Rin le devolvió tal gesto.

Era la primera vez que hacían un ensayo de la boda, cosa que le resultaba desesperante a la chica de ojos azules. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su libertad fuera destruida por un matrimonio que ella no deseaba.

Su prometido tomo su mano recitando las últimas palabras de la ceremonia de unión, ante los ojos ausentes de Nami, quien parecía vagar en sus propios pensamientos. Rin prosiguió con la tradición respondiendo a las palabras de Ren, ante la mirada del padre de la iglesia y de su madre.

Aquel sonido salía por si solo de sus labios, eran solo palabras vacías y sin sentimiento, dirigidas a una persona que no era la indicada. El silencio reino el recinto, para ser roto por la voz del padre.

—Los declaro marido y mujer —prosiguió haciendo la señal de la cruz —, ahora puede besar a la novia.

La pareja se volvió para quedar uno en frente del otro, pero lo único que hicieron fue intercambiar una mirada fraternal entre ellos y abrazarse en forma de cariño. Realmente aquella unión no era la indicaba.

—Tomen un descanso —pidió Madelay cerrando su abanico y poniéndose de pie para hablar con el padre acerca de los adornos que se usarían para adornar el lugar.

Ella estaba empeñada en que los arreglos fueran hechos con lirios blancos, todo completamente blanco. Quería que fuera como la vista del mismo cielo

—Os salió perfecto —les recibió la joven pelinegra con una sonrisa a ambos jóvenes, aun cuando sus manos se encontraban temblando ligeramente.

—Gracias —musitó su mejor amiga antes de tratar salir de la iglesia, pero fue detenida por la misma Nami, quien la había sujetado por la muñeca

—Tengo que hablar contigo —comento la chica cuyos ojos eran ocultados por su cabello, su mano temblaba ligeramente y su voz se escuchaba extraña.

Rin asintió y ambas se dirigieron a la parte trasera del edificio, donde no había más que un vasto jardín que conectaba con el bosque.

Las flores bailaban a causa del viento, mientras las mariposas revoloteaban por todas partes. Nami se encontraba callada dándole la espalda a la rubia, quien ya presentía lo que pronto vendría.

—Rin yo… —trato de hablar la chica de cabellos negros pero su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana —, tengo que decirte algo.

Nami se volteo hacia Rin, encarando a su amiga la cual sonreía de forma alegre y sincera. Nami cerró sus manos en puños tratando de contenerse, pero le resultaba duro.

—Yo…

—… Vas a decirme que estas enamorada de Ren —hablo Rin con una sonrisa pequeña causando gran sorpresa a su amiga, quien estaba a punto de estallar en lagrimas.

El viento soplo fuerte arrancando algunos pétalos de las flores que conformaban el jardín, haciendo que las faldas de ambas jóvenes bailaran al ritmo de la naturaleza.

—¿ Cómo es que…? —trato de preguntar la morena con sorpresa y enojo mezclados en su voz.

—Él me ha dicho lo mismo hace unos días, dijo que gustaba de ti —respondió Rin, realmente no le importaba mucho, aunque le causaba una gran satisfacción el saber que su mejor amiga había encontrado a un hombre gentil.

Las lagrimas ya no podían ser contenidas y resbalaban si control por las mejillas rosadas de Nami, quien trataba desesperadamente de detenerlas.

—¿ Entonces por qué lo haces? —Inquirió enojada la chica de ojos café —, ¿Por qué no tratas de actuar como si te importara tan siquiera un poco?

Rin no contesto, la sonrisa que antes adornaba sus labios había desaparecido.

—Porque no quiero hacerte daño

Nami negó con la cabeza, llevando sus manos a su pecho tratando de reprimir aquel sentimiento de tristeza que inundaba su pecho.

—Pues lo estás haciendo —reclamó la morena —. Por el amor que os tengo a los dos he dicho que no interferiría en la boda, ya que es lo que la señora Madelay desea para ti.

Rin bajo la mirada apenada.

—Pero tú no lo deseas ¿O sí? —preguntó la rubia

—Claro que lo deseo —Rin levanto la vista asombrada.

Realmente Nami estaba dispuesta a sacrificar sus propios sentimientos por ver a las dos personas que más quería unirse ante los ojos de Dios. Nami seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Lo siento —susurró Rin —pero no puedo fingir sentir algo por una persona a la cual solo quiero como un amigo.

—Te equivocas —dijo la pelinegra —, soy yo quien lo siente por haberse enamorado de tu prometido

El jardín quedo en silencio.

Nami se había marchado y Rin se encontraba sola en aquel lugar con la mirada gacha. Sentía que su personalidad había cambiado drásticamente al desaparecer el ángel que le hacía compañía y la escuchaba en sus momentos más duros.

"¿Acaso estoy haciendo algo mal?" pensó arrepentida. Una a una las personas importantes para ella iban desapareciendo, lo cual le causaba un gran dolor.

—Len… —susurró apretando la falda de su vestido con sus manos. "Desearía que estuvieras aquí…"

La joven rubia se vio atacada por una fuerte ráfaga de viento, provocando que su collar de oro fuera arrancado de su cuello y callera cerca de los arboles que daban paso al bosque.

—¡ No! —Rin corrió en busca de su collar, el cual su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños número doce, este portaba un dije en forma de clave de sol.

Desesperada trato de encontrarlo entre el césped, pero todo fue en vano, no lo hallaba por ningún lado. De pronto un par de botas negras se situaron frente a ella, causando que la chica elevara su vista, para encontrarse con su tan preciado collar.

—Mi collar —exclamó emocionada al ver como la soguilla de oro bailaba graciosamente en la mano de alguien. Siguió la trayectoria del brazo el cual era cubierto por una camisa de manga larga color café oscuro, hasta encontrarse con unos ojos dorados, los cuales brillaban con cierta alegría y calidez.

—Se te ha perdido

Se trataba de un joven un poco más alto que Rin, cuyos cabellos negros eran recogidos por una coleta alta.

Los ojos azules de Rin reflejaban la sonrisa del chico recién llegado, quien no hacía otra cosa que mirar a la chica rubia. No podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al ver aquellos ojos dorados, había algo en ese chico que le hacía sentir cierto aire familiar.

—G- Gracias —susurró la chica sonrojada ante la mirada insistente del joven pelinegro.

—No hay porque agradecer —respondió el joven tomando la mano de Rin y depositando en ella el collar.

"Su piel es suave" pensó la joven al sentir levemente el tacto de sus dedos contra la palma de su mano.

El viento volvió a soplar. Ambas figuras permanecían inmóviles en el campo de flores de la iglesia.

—¿ Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Rin movida por la curiosidad que crecía en ella

—Mi nombre es…

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan...**

**Pido piedad a cualquiera que desee mi sangre por venganza.**

**En verdad lo siento, deje el Fic parado por un buen rato cuando todo se ponía interesante, pero supongo que gracias a eso les dejo un ****buen sabor de boca este capítulo. La verdad solo me ha encantado el final.**

**Gracias a todos los que han seguido el FF desde sus inicios y a los que se han unido a través del tiempo, os quiero mucho.**

**Mil gracias por todos los reviews y por mandar a Fav esta humilde historia.**

**Estamos cerca de terminar n-n**

**¿Un review?**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**¡Hello gente hermosa de fanfiction!**

**Antes de iniciar con el tan esperado capitulo VIII, oko no creo que nadie lo esperara de verdad, tengo que pedir disculpas por escaparme un tiempo muy, pero muy largo de este rincón de Fanfiction. **

**No creo que me crean lo que les diré, pero aun así seguiré con ello. Lo que pasa es que un día estaba felizmente explorando los archivos de mi lap cuando me encontré con el capitulo a medio terminar, fue entonces que me di cuenta que la ultima vez que lo modifique fue hacia más de cuatro meses. Casi me muero al ver la fecha de la ultima actualización, unos días después revise mi cuenta de FF y descubrí que se había quedado hasta lo ultimo de mis actuales Fics en proceso.  
**

***Eh de recordar que no tengo internet en los cuartos en donde vivo, y regreso cada puente a mi casa donde si hay internet disponible, sin embargo mi tiempo de uso es limitado.**

**Quede en shock al ver que hacia casi un año que no actualizaba, con eso de mi distraiditis aguda no recuerdo ni lo que hice ayer, al notar aquello termine el capitulo lo más rápido que mi hamster me dejo y aquí esta.**

***redoble de tambores* **

**¡Iniciemos con el fic!**

**Disclamer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, o de lo contrario los Kagamine dominarían el mundo, Vocaloid daría un concierto en México y los cerdos volarían(?)

* * *

**Secret love black**

**By B. Poot**

**Capítulo VIII**

—¡ Rei! —llamó la voz de la joven al verlo junto a la entrada del bosque.

El joven se encontraba apoyado en uno de los arboles mientras disfrutaba de un libro. Sus ojos dorados se elevaron al escuchar su nombre entre el viento. Frente a él se encontraba una chica de figura delgada y tez blanca, su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban en alegría.

La chica se acercó a él corriendo mientras con su mano lo saludaba. Cuando llegó junto a él, Rei le sonrió de forma dulce cerrando su libro y depositando su mano derecha sobre los cabellos de la chica, quien sonrió más ampliamente ante la caricia proporcionada.

Ella era un poco más baja que él, por lo que tuvo que levantar la vista para encontrar su mirada.

—Me han dicho que has estado disfrutando tu estadía en la ciudad —dijo situándose junto al pelinegro.

Rei río melodiosamente ante el comentario. Era cierto que estaba disfrutando cada momento, en especial junto a esa persona.

—Por supuesto, no podía desperdiciar tal oportunidad —respondió sentándose en el césped salvaje.

La chica lo imito acomodando la gran falda de su vestido azul marino. Su cabello caía desparramándose por su espalda, mientras algunos mechones rebeldes se encontraban sometidos al viento.

—No importa que apariencia tengas, siempre eres tú —comentó la peliverde escondiendo una risita detrás de su mano izquierda.

Aun cuando su apariencia externa era distinta el alma dentro de Rei aun seguía siendo tan inocente y gentil como lo era antes de tomar aquella forma. Aunque desgraciadamente tanta pureza se había opacado dando paso a un gris sucio.

El joven la miro asombrado, sus palabras habían sido bastante parecidas a las que hubiera dicho la Miku del pasado, la que habitaba en lo más alto de las nubes junto a sus demás hermanos y hermanas.

—La apariencia no es lo que cuenta, sino lo que llevamos dentro —señaló tocando el pecho de su compañero con la palma de su mano.

Sus ojos se nublaron por un momento por la tristeza. Él había sentenciado su alma inmortal por el amor de una humana y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias por tan terrible pecado. ¿Quién dijo que el amor era miel sobre hojuelas?

Su estado de ánimo cambio tan pronto sintió la mano de Rei tomar la suya entre las de él. Rei no quería que Miku se sintiera mal, él había decidido amar a aquella joven, nadie lo había obligado, así como nadie lo había obligado a pactar con un demonio.

—Todo está bien, no me arrepiento de nada

Miku lo miro tiernamente. Él en verdad no había cambiado.

Ambos permanecieron bajo la sombra de los arboles platicando, hacia mucho que no lo hacían y en verdad era cómodo poder volver a los viejos tiempos. Ahora que se habían vuelto a encontrar no había nada que temer, bueno al menos no mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro. Eran frutos del mismo árbol, dos frutos podridos.

El viento se agito formando algunos pequeños remolinos de hojas, dando paso a una presencia familiar para ambos chicos.

Miku sonrío encantada al notar que un muchacho se acercaba a donde ellos estaban. El joven era alto, de tez blanca y ojos verdes. La joven se levantó y corrió a los brazos del muchacho prendiéndose de él por el cuello. Ella adoraba tenerlo cerca, adoraba que él fuera suyo.

—¡ Mikuo! —chilló mientras se pegaba más al demonio con forma humana.

Mikuo le devolvió el abrazo, no sin antes fijar su vista en el muchacho pelinegro, este le dedico una media sonrisa que no fue devuelta.

—¡ Rei! —llamó una voz suave a lo lejos antes de que Mikuo intentara decir o hacer algo.

Miku se separó de Mikuo volviendo su vista hacia la dirección del recién llegado, una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro tan pronto como se dio cuenta de a quién pertenecía. La voz se volvió a escuchar, esta vez más cercana.

—Creo que hemos terminado por hoy —dijo Miku despidiéndose de su amigo.

Una sonrisa surco los labios de la recién llegada cuando diviso a su amigo bajo la sombra del árbol, sin embargo su vista se desvió un par de segundos posándose en la pareja que pasaba a su lado. Ellos lucían un parecido asombroso, tanto que llego a pensar que eran hermanos.

Rin se asombro más cuando la chica de cabellos verdes le dedico una sonrisa, nunca la había visto en toda su vida, sin embargo ella lucia hermosa. La rubia prosiguió su camino inicial, situándose junto a Rei.

—Te encontré —dijo inclinándose hacia su amigo para dejarle un pequeño golpecito en la frente.

Él emitió un pequeño quejido haciendo que ella riera.

Sin siquiera esperarlo, Rin fue atraída hacía Rei, quien la tendió en el césped suavemente. Ella había dejado de reír, sus ojos celestes miraban a los dorados de su compañero, este se situó sobre ella inmovilizándola por las muñecas.

Rin no se resistió.

—Te has ganado un castigo —Rei se inclinó hacia ella, enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su aroma natural —, habíamos acordado nada de violencia física.

—Se me ah olvidado —mintió, realmente no lo había olvidado, lo había hecho a propósito.

Rin jadeo al sentir como los labios del muchacho tocaban su cuello desnudo, él sonrió contra su piel, había causado el efecto deseado

—Eso no puede ser considerado violencia física —articuló en su defensa, pero solo logró que Rei volviera a besar su cuello, aunque esta vez más cerca de su rostro.

Si le hubieran dicho hacía algunos días que su relación con Rei seria de ese tipo, como decirlo, _intima,_ no se lo hubiera creído. Después de todo ella nunca había actuado de esa forma con ningún otro chico, contando a su prometido. Le asombraba el hecho de que en tan poco tiempo le hubiera tomado confianza, la rapidez con la que se había acostumbrado a su presencia y la velocidad en que sus juegos inofensivos, en un principio, se habían vuelto de ese modo.

Simplemente había algo en él que la empujaba a querer estar cada vez más cerca, a querer pasar todo el tiempo junto a él, a tal punto de permitirle tener ese tipo de acercamiento.

¿Qué más daba?

Dentro de 24 horas se encontraría tristemente casada con Ren, al ponerse el crepúsculo mañana sería llamada Rin Kagamine de Ikune.

—Yo lo considero como un atentado contra mi integridad física, así que por lo tanto es violencia física —contraatacó el pelinegro depositando un beso en su mejilla derecha, muy cerca de sus labios.

Rin río ante el comentario ¿acaso lo que estaba haciendo él no se consideraría igual una violación a sus derechos? Aunque realmente no importaba, ella estaba disfrutando de eso.

—Entonces termina con esto de una vez

Rei se incorporó, más no la libero de su agarré. Sus ojos dorados la miraron curiosos, ella le devolvió la mirada. No era como si fuera la primera vez que la castigaba y tampoco sería la última ¿o tal vez si? Prefería no pensar en ello

Lentamente se inclino hacía Rin, con sus ojos aun en los de ella.

Involuntariamente ella cerró sus ojos, en espera del _castigo_ que le habrían de imponer, pero este nunca llego.

Espero y espero, pero nada paso.

Curiosa y frustrada abrió los ojos en busca de una respuesta, y fue entonces cuando los labios de Rei cayeron sobre los suyos. Tan suaves y cálidos, sin embargo llenos de deseo. Ella no protestó cuando él pidió profundizar el beso, más si se resistió cuando él trato de romperlo.

Ambos jadearon en busca de aire, ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

A pesar de que se habían besado un sin número de veces no podía evitarlo, para Rin siempre era como la primera vez, incluso no había podido superar la sensación de mariposas en su pecho cada vez que lo tenía cerca y eso empeoraba cuando estaba aun más cerca.

Rei se apartó de ella, dejándola confundida.

Estaba vez no habría más besos, o al menos eso parecía.

Rin se apoyo en sus codos, él había tomado asiento nuevamente bajo el roble. Su mirada dorada permanecía en Rin pensativo y culpable a la vez.

—¿ Qué sucede? —cuestionó ella acercándosele

Él no contestó, permaneció silencioso.

Rin tomó asiento a su lado izquierdo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Silenciosa buscó su mano y una vez que la encontró entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Ella le dio un leve apretón, este fue devuelto unos minutos después.

—No podemos hacer esto —dijo en un suspiro.

Sus dorados orbes observaban sus manos entrelazadas, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero desapareció con la misma velocidad.

—¿ Por qué no? Yo te amo —protestó Rin con la mirada baja.

El calor de sus cuerpos era tranquilizante.

—Porque mañana te casas… —respondió él.

El matrimonio, el matrimonio que la arrebataría de los brazos de la persona que amaba, de la única persona que había deseado con todo el fervor de su corazón.

—Yo no lo deseo y mucho menos lo amo —Rin se pegó más al cuerpo del chico junto a ella, incluso la distancia más mínima era dolorosa

—Lo sé —contestó él depositando un beso en su coronilla.

Rin no pudo evitar recordar lo que su amiga Nami le había dicho, ella y Ren se amaban, más no podían estar juntos por su causa. Tal vez si ella desapareciera ellos podrían…

No, Nami nunca se lo perdonaría, ella le había dicho que lo que más deseaba era verlos juntos. Ahora entendía lo que sentía, esa angustia dolorosa, la tristeza abrumadora y ese vacío sin fin.

Bajo la vista hacia el libro que se encontraba junto a Rei, el que había estado leyendo antes de su llegada. En la cubierta de cuero se podía leer en letras plateadas _"Romeo & Julieta"_ una lectura hermosa sin duda, aun siendo una obra de teatro. Su vida se asemejaba un poco al texto, más decidió no compararlo mucho pues no deseaba imaginar que todo terminara en tragedia, después de todo eso solo podía pasar en los libros ¿No es así?

La impotencia la invadió, todo estaba perdido, su vida había caído a un abismo sin fondo. A uno muy profundo del que no podría salir, ni siquiera un rayo de sol podría colarse en tanta oscuridad, o al menos eso creía…

—Si no quieres casarte solo dilo… —habló Rei acariciando el dorso de su mano, ella lo miro sorprendida por sus palabras, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir que eso era imposible él siguió hablando —. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir _"Rei sálvame"_ y yo me encargare del resto

Rin lo miró incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de escuchar ¿le estaba proponiendo escapar con él? Sin embargo, las memorias de Nami, Ren y su madre regresaron como una cachetada, ella no podía hacer eso.

Rei le devolvió la mirada en espera de una respuesta, ella sujetó más fuerte su mano entre la suya.

—Yo…

La decisión ya estaba tomada y nadie podría cambiarla.

* * *

El espejo frente a ella reflejaba a una persona que no era ella misma.

Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un elaborado peinado, con diferentes pasadores y adornos. Su rostro lucia un maquillaje leve, que resaltaba sus ojos azules y el color cereza de sus labios. Y ni hablar del vestido, en lugar de parecer que estaba a unos minutos de casarse parecía que iba a un funeral, pero a ella no le importaba.

Lo único importante era terminar con eso de una vez.

Nami se encontraba junto a ella, ayudándola a terminar de arreglarse, sin embargo, la pelinegra vestía de blanco, el color designado a las damas de honor. Su cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta, cosa usual en ella.

—Estás lista —anunció una vez que terminó de aplicar un poco de rubor a sus mejillas.

Rin hecho una última mirada al espejo, aun seguía sintiendo que no era ella quien se reflejaba ahí.

Nami la miró con una sonrisa, dejo a un lado el maquillaje y procedió a ponerle el velo negro, sujeto a un sombrero con listones blancos, con movimientos delicados acomodó el velo tan fino como la tela de una araña. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de felicidad inmensa, sin embargo, sus ojos café reflejaban la tristeza a la que estaba encadenada su alma y corazón. Rin no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de ello, pero se sentiría más culpable aun si no cumplía la voluntad de Nami.

—La señora Madelay las espera en la entrada de la iglesia —anunció Miki desde detrás de la puerta.

—Ya vamos —contestaron las dos a coro, ocasionando una risita por la acción

Sin retraso se dirigieron al lugar designado, durante el camino no se encontraron con Ren, quien de seguro esperaba en el interior de la iglesia, Miki lo había obligado a permanecer dentro, pues creía que ver a la novia antes de la boda era de mala suerte.

La mayoría de los invitados ya había arribado, la gran mayoría vistiendo con sus mejores galas. Los carruajes desfilaban por la entrada del recinto, cosa que Rin no pudo evitar notar, pudo distinguir a más de un amigo de la familia y a otras personas, quienes seguramente eran invitados de la familia Ikune.

Nerviosa retorció sus manos alrededor del tallo del ramo de flores que sostenía, la presión ya se estaba haciendo presente.

—Querida, luces hermosa —dijo su madre antes de abrazarla con delicadeza para no estropear el vestido.

Rin le regresó el abrazo torpemente, su vestido de seda color perla y sus cabellos rubios sujetos por una peineta era un faceta que no veía en ella desde la muerte de su padre. Por un momento una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero se esfumo tan rápido como se había presentado.

—Tú también te ves bien madre

—Es suficiente de cumplidos y halagos, la ceremonia ya va a empezar —anunció Miki causando que Nami y su madre rieran, Rin también lo hizo, más no era una risa autentica.

Nami la miró por última vez, la próxima vez que se vieran Rin sería la Señora de Ikune, una ligera punzada atacó su corazón y las lagrimas picaron sus ojos, más su voluntad era más fuerte. Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, la mejor que su corazón fragmentado pudo dar y se dirigió con la señora Madelay al interior de la nave de la iglesia.

Miki permaneció al lado de Rin, ella al igual que Nami portaba el vestido blanco de las damas de honor, mientras llegaba el señor Kiyoteru, quien la entregaría en el altar.

—No te preocupes Miki, puedo esperar sola a Lord Kiyoteru —dijo la rubia al notar como la pelirroja estaba ansiosa, la chica estaba a punto de protestar más Rin no la dejo —, estará aquí pronto, además tienes que tomar tu lugar para la ceremonia.

La pelirroja se lo pensó, ella tenía razón.

Aun vacilante asintió, no sin antes dar un fuerte abrazo a la novia, quien era la fuente de su alegría. Era cierto que al principio se opuso rotundamente a la boda, pues no podía concebir la idea de que su pequeña creciera tan rápido, además ella sabía que Rin se opondría, más al pasar del tiempo se convenció de que era lo mejor, después de todo era para ayudar a la familia Kagamine que había comenzado a diezmar su fortuna. Después de un tiempo Rin pareció aceptarlo, aunque no del todo pues cuando sacaban el tema lo cambiaba inmediatamente, no podía culparla, ella habría hecho lo mismo.

—Te veré adentro —se despidió antes de desaparecer tras las puertas de la iglesia.

Rin la miro irse, nadie más que ella quedo en jardín delantero del recinto, ya todos estaban dentro esperando su aparición.

Fue entonces que el destino cambio su curso.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba corriendo, ni siquiera el dolor producido por las ramas y hojas arañando su piel fueron suficiente para detenerla, el ramo de lirios blancos que sostenía se había escapado de sus manos y su vestido de encaje negro se encontraba rasgado de la falda. Las zapatillas cubiertas de barro y el cabello salvaje adornando su rostro, así lucia cuando se dio cuenta de que había huido, cuando se percató que se encontraba en medio del bosque, muy lejos de la capilla.

Jadeó en busca de aire, todo a su alrededor resultaba extraño, era una zona a la que nunca se había internado, sin embargo, su desconcierto aumento considerablemente cuando notó que no estaba sola.

Apoyado de perfil en el roble frente a ella estaba él, sus cabellos relucían como llamas negras por la luz del sol.

Sus labios se movieron incapaces de pronunciar lo que su mente le ordenaba, inconscientemente dio un paso hacia el frente, más se detuvo cuando los ojos dorados del chico se posaron en ella.

Una sonrisa apareció en aquel hermoso rostro.

—Sabía que no tardarías en llegar —con pasos lentos se acerco a ella, quien permaneció estática en su sitio —, Rin siempre ha sido ese tipo de persona, ella no necesita ser salvada

Un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de Rei, estos parecieron más brillantes, más vivos de lo normal.

La chica lo miró confundida a sus palabras, más no dijo nada.

Rei acarició su rostro, su mano cálida era tan reconfortante, una sensación familiar que había dejado de sentir desde hacía un tiempo.

No protestó cuando él tomo su mano y la guió entre los árboles, hacia un lugar oscuro y desconocido.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención.

Era Miki, quien había entrado. Dejo escapar un suspiro aliviada, aunque inmediatamente se abofeteo mentalmente por aquello. Estaba obligada a sentirse feliz por la boda de Rin, se lo había dicho cientos de veces, pero esas cientos de veces había sentido su alma partirse.

Ahora Ren se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella, vestido elegante con su traje negro y su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta por un lazo del mismo color. Sus ojos azules la miraban disimuladamente de vez en cuando.

Él se le había confesado hacia un tiempo atrás, debía admitir que ella igualmente se sentía atraída hacia él y no solo por su físico. Todo había comenzado por Rin, quien llegaba tarde a sus citas, por lo que el joven Ren la esperaba pacientemente junto a Nami, quien era una invitada regular de la familia Kagamine. Además ambos eran aficionados a la equitación, por lo que se encontraron en más de una ocasión en el área de entrenamiento, era cierto que el que una chica practicara la monta de caballo era inusual, pues la mayoría de las señoritas se dedicaban al bordado y a la poesía, sin embargo a Nami siempre le había gustado. La velocidad, la sensación de volar y la libertad de poder llegar hasta donde ella quisiera, eso era lo que la motivaba a seguir con aquel pequeño gusto propio.

Pero ahora esa afición le traía dolor, pues por medio de ella había establecido un vínculo cercano a Ren, quien se supone que era el único caballero que no podía anhelar tener.

Levantó la vista encontrándose con Ren, quien la observaba de la forma más dulce que ella había visto, pidiéndole en silencio una disculpa. Nami le sonrió, tragándose todo el dolor y tristeza. Y en movimiento rápido de labios dijo:

—_No hay nada que perdonar_

Era cierto, ellos no se tenían la culpa de que el destino les jugara tan mala mano, ahora lo único que podían hacer era seguir el rumbo que se les había designado.

Tratando de olvidar sus sentimientos centro su vista en un punto en específico del salón, ahora con la luz del atardecer los adornos blancos se tornaron de un color naranja mezclado con el azul de la noche que descendía lentamente. Las sombras a su alrededor fueron aumentando considerablemente, poco a poco devorando la luz del interior.

A su lado izquierdo la señora Madelay, quien había permanecido sentada hasta ese momento, se puso de pie. Su mirada celeste estaba clavada en la puerta, Nami la miró confundida y antes de poder preguntar qué sucedía ella salió disparada hacía la entrada principal del recinto. No le costó trabajo darse cuenta que el hombre junto a la puerta era Lord Kiyoteru, quien inmediatamente se acercó a la señora Madelay, ambos cruzaron algunas palabras rápidas que Nami no pudo interpretar como buenas noticias.

Algo estaba sucediendo, cosa que dio un mal presentimiento a la chica. Se suponía que Rin sería entregada por el señor Kiyoteru, más este había entrado solo al recinto.

La señora Kagamine salió al jardín con paso rápido, y con la misma entró, no lucia muy contenta. Miki y Nami intercambiaron una mirada rápida, los invitados habían notado el retraso de la novia, por lo que estaban interesados en la charla que la señora Madelay sostenía con Lord Kiyoteru.

—¿ Qué sucede? —cuestionó Nami a Miki, quien se encogió de hombros

—No lo sé, la señorita Rin me pidió que entrará antes de que lord Kiyoteru llegará

Ambas chicas se miraron confundidas ¿Por qué Rin pediría tal cosa? Ella había dicho antes que no deseaba afrontar toda esa situación sola, por lo que le había pedido a Nami apoyo en todos los sentidos, cosa que ella no se negó a dar. Sin embargo un pensamiento azotó su consciente dejándola sin aliento

"No me digas que…" pensó antes de dirigirse a la entrada, con fuerza empujó las puertas dobles de madera y salió corriendo.

En otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí, dos personas completamente ajenas a lo que sucede en el recinto sagrado se encuentran disfrutando uno del otro.

Gentilmente él la recostó sobre las sabanas de algodón, entrelazando su mano izquierda con la de ella. Sus rostros se unieron en uno y otro beso, cada uno acompañado de susurros dulces en el oído del otro. Ambos cuerpos se acariciaron curiosos y ansiosos por la cercanía del otro, disfrutando de los placeres carnales que se brindaban mutuamente, uniendo sus cuerpos en un idioma que solo los amantes más cercanos podrían entender. Ambos ignorando lo que sucedía en la iglesia, donde la chica de cabellos negros gritaba desesperada el nombre de su mejor amiga, donde el hombre que se supone sería el futuro esposo de ella sujetaba a su mejor amiga y la detenía, donde la chica de ojos café caía con lagrimas en los ojos a los brazos de Ren.

Los dos amantes prohibidos decidieron ignorarlo todo.

Los vínculos, las promesas, las obligaciones, todo había sido traicionado. Ella renunciando a todo lo que una vez le perteneció y él aferrándose a ese amor que alguna vez fue puro, y ahora era un amor en decadencia que se había contaminado con el deseo y el pecado.

* * *

**Well...**

**Bien este capitulo contiene contenido que nunca pensé poner, en especial el acercamiento amoroso de Rei y Rin, pero bueno, los capítulos siempre me sorprenden al final.**

**Llegamos ya al final de la historia :'D No saben lo feliz que estoy y lo triste también, esta historia fue una de las primeras que escribí y que me enamoró desde que la adapte al vídeo original de Secret Black Vow, es tan no se que, que me gusta. **

**Este capitulo giro en torno a Rei, Rin y Nami, la ultima fue porque quise que se entendieran más sus sentimientos, después de todo ella era el soporte emocional de Rin y viceversa. ¡Awwws! desde un inicio Nami y Ren tendrían sus momentos, puesto oficialmente son pareja, o al menos para mi lo son. **

**Ahora pasemos a responder reviews:**

**SakuRa KiinOo: Tú eres una chica muy inteligente ;D  
**

**Asdf, por supuesto que Rin y Len estarán juntitos, pero no antes de sufrir, puesto eso caracteriza a esta pareja tan trágica y dramática. Lo siento mucho por no actualizar antes, estoy muy apenada uwu, de verdad  
**

**rin kag02: Gracias pequeña, estoy feliz de que te guste c: Me esforzaré hasta el final**

**YuzukiToriOnee-san: Lo se, creo que nadie se lo esperaba, o tal vez algunos sí. Desde que inicie con el Fic siempre imagine que Rei era perfecto para el papel, además es tan sexy *-* asdf olvida eso.**

**Siento haberte hecho esperar demasiado, pero no te preocupes ya me han dado mi merecido por los osos de gomitah que habitan en el mundo de dulce ;w;**

**Len-kun: Gracias n-n ¡Rarw! I know, el personaje de Nami fue uno que me dolió hacer, en especial porque me recordó a mi misma en algún punto de mi vida, pero bueno... Por supuesto que me puedes llamar one-sama, los Shota son mi debilidad, oko no xD **

**Mi debilidad son los chicos malos :B y los tipo Soul de Soul Eater.**

**Gracias por dejar tan hermosos comentarios, ustedes son la razón por la que tengo una sonrisa de idiota todo el día, obviamente después de leer sus comentarios, y muchas gracias a los que me han acompañado desde el inicio de este proyecto.**

**¡Hasta luego! Solo espero que esta despedida sea por un lapso corto, hagan changuitos porque sí **

***baila en circulos* **

**Buena noticia: Hasta el momento no eh debido ninguna materia, esperemos que eso siga así el miércoles **

**¿Serías tan amable de dejar un hermoso Review?**


	9. Capítulo IX

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaa queridos!**

**¿Como están gente? **

**Mi estar bien, recientemente inicie mi servicio social en el poder legislativo y... ¡es genial!**

**Son muchas horas y roba la mayor parte de mi día, por no decir todo, sin embargo lo amo. Es una de las mejores cosas que me ah pasado. Bailo de la felicidad(?) (zapatea la jarana) En fin, no cabo de felicidad.**

**Por cierto...**

**No tengo idea de donde sacaron que el fic ya estaba terminado ._. **

**¡Realmente no podría dejarlo así! Por supuesto que no. Es un LenxRin, aunque debo admitir que me gusta el ReixRin, aunque Rei es solo !MÍO¡ **

**Bien, bien, empecemos con esto **

* * *

**Disclamer: **_Vocaloid no me pertenece, por desgracia, es de Cripton media-sama. Quiero comer pizza de dominós de Japón, ahí Miku es la mascota de la pizzeria(?) :c _

* * *

**Secret love black**

**By B. Poot**

**Capítulo IX**

**Mi querida, la fría mentira. Gastaré toda mi vida por ti como jure en ese día, mi pecado contra dios, todos mis actos de traición deben ser pagados con mi muerte, entonces moriré por ti. Creo que ese es mi destino.**

&.

La suavidad de las sabanas que envolvían su cuerpo le incitaban a dormir un poco más, pero el insistente tacto de algo suave y cálido le decían que se despertará.

Aquella deliciosa y extremadamente lenta caricia se extendió por toda su espalda, delineando su columna y perdiéndose entre las sabanas que cubrían la mitad inferior de su desnudo cuerpo. Inconsciente soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, no deseaba que aquello acabase.

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosos haciendo que sus largas pestañas se enredaran unas con otras.

Los rayos del sol matinal calentaron su piel desnuda, dejando una sensación placentera tras su paso, aunque no tanto como las caricias que le estaban brindando en ese momento. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro antes de volverse hacía la persona junto a ella. Sus ojos dorados la miraban como si fuera la cosa más hermosa y perfecta del mundo, y sus labios la recibieron feroces por el contacto con los suyos. Ella le devolvió la caricia igual de ávida, pegando sus cuerpos hasta eliminar la más mínima distancia.

Él al igual que ella solo era cubierto por una manta, dejando expuesto su pecho. No muy lejos del lecho yacían sus ropas, regadas por todo el piso de la habitación, resultado de su desenfrenada pasión de la noche anterior.

Su rostro de mármol ahora era adornado por el más bello carmín, color que contrastaba con sus ojos de color zafiro, provocando que el chico junto a ella sonriera. A Rei le encantaba ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Rin, esa fragilidad acompañada de vergüenza, tan inocente y pura, así como provocativa y tentadora.

—Buenos días —dijo acariciando su mejilla, cosa que hizo que el rostro ya caliente de Rin hirviera más.

Los escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo cuando las manos de Rei abandonaron su rostro, rodeando su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos y atrayéndola más a él.

—Buenos días —respondió ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

En aquel escondite no podía ver el rostro de su amante, pero si podía percibir como reía ante su repentina vergüenza.

Así permanecieron bastante tiempo, uno abrazado del otro, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. Intercambiando caricias y besos. Más el hambre los hizo desistir de permanecer así todo el día. Aun sin desearlo del todo, ambos se vistieron y abandonaron el lugar en busca de alimento, la pequeña y casi vacía cabaña en la que se encontraban no poseía ningún objeto para preparar o incluso para comer, así que no servía de nada permanecer ahí más tiempo.

Rei le había dicho que había encontrado aquel agradable escondite hacía un tiempo, el lugar no estaba exactamente cuidado y mucho menos en buen estado, sin embargo era útil. En su interior había una chimenea de piedra y justo enfrente una cama lo bastante grande con algunas mantas, las cuales estaban casi deshechas, además de una mesa sin una pata y una silla. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo, indicativo que nadie en mucho tiempo había entrado ahí, pero lo suficientemente bueno como para poder pasar ahí la noche mientras huían.

Rin estaba consciente de lo que su acción conllevaría, sabía perfectamente que había traicionado tanto a su familia como al mismo Ren, e incluso había llevado la amistad con Nami a un abismo sin fondo. Pero todo eso había valido la pena, ni el remordimiento era demasiado grande como para opacar la felicidad que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Nada era lo suficientemente malo como para borrar la sonrisa que llevaba en los labios mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de su amado.

Rei era todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba.

Caminaron más y más, hasta entrar en la parte oscura del bosque, lugar en el que los cazadores solían andar. Esta vez era diferente, no era temporada de caza, lo que significaba que no había nadie más que ellos por aquellos lares. El follaje era demasiado denso, tanto que incluso los rayos del sol apenas podían penetrar entre las hojas y ramas. No era la primera vez que Rin visitaba aquel sitio, cuando su padre vivía la llevaba con él de caza; lo cierto es que ella nunca había usado un arma, su presencia era más de compañía que de compañero de caza.

Aun sabiendo aquello se sentía un poco insegura. No tenía muy buenos recuerdos de aquel bosque, en especial porque la última vez que estuvo ahí termino postrada en cama por una semana. No recordaba mucho lo sucedido en el bosque esa vez, solo que había ingerido algunos frutos que resultaron ser venenosos, por suerte su padre se dio cuenta o de lo contrario hubiera sido demasiado tarde para administrarle el medicamento.

Estaba inquieta, tal vez demasiado.

Su mente aun le jugaba malos ratos haciendo uso de la culpa y el remordimiento, cosa que neutralizaba con la calidez que Rei le transmitía a través de su mano, la cual sostenía gentilmente la suya dándole de vez en cuando un apretón acompañado de una sonrisa.

—¿ En dónde estamos? —preguntó curiosa una vez que Rei detuvo su marcha

Habían llegado a un claro, uno lleno de flores de múltiples colores y mariposas revoloteando por doquier. El paisaje era hermoso, lo bastante como para arrancar una sonrisa del rostro de la chica. El claro se encontraba rodeado de múltiples arboles, de cuyas ramas colgaban frutas de muchas formas y texturas, cada una más rara que la otra. Los arboles parecían haber sido plantados y no nacidos de la naturaleza, pues se asemejaban a una muralla natural, tan impenetrable como un fuerte o un buque de guerra. En las ramas más altas las ardillas jugaban junto a los pajarillos cantores, mientras el sonido del viento servía de música.

—¿ Te gusta? —Rei camino hacia el centro del lugar seguido por Rin, quien estaba maravillada con lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Asintió incapaz de contener su felicidad y en un arranque beso a Rei. Aquel contacto hizo que los escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo dándole más placer del que ya sentía, solo él era capaz de producirle esas sensaciones, solo Rei podía hacer latir su corazón de esa manera.

—Tomare eso como un sí —dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Rin le saco la lengua e intento hacerse la molesta, pero su intento se vio fracasado por su propia risa, la cual no tardo en ser acompañada por la de Rei.

Ambos se tiraron entre las flores ocasionando que las mariposas cercanas emprendieran vuelo, llenando su visión con una gran gama de colores. Definitivamente aquel lugar sería su lugar secreto, un lugar solo para los dos.

—Es hermoso —musitó extendiendo sus brazos como si fueran alas.

Las flores y el césped salvaje le hacían cosquillas en las zonas en las que el vestido no la cubría

Sus ojos de color zafiro brillaban gracias a la luz del sol que le daba de lleno, tocando delicadamente su rostro con una cálida y sutil caricia. El viento soplo por todo el lugar haciendo que el follaje se inclinara por su fuerza. Aquel campo de flores le recordaba al de la iglesia.

Entonces una idea asalto su mente, una bastante vergonzosa como anhelada.

Se incorporo de golpe de su sitio bajo la mirada confundida de Rei, quien aún permanecía recostado sobre su cama de flores.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió imitándola

Rin por su parte había comenzado a hacer algo con sus manos, escondiendo su trabajo de su compañero. Rei intento mirar por sobre su hombro, pero Rin no se lo permitió ocasionando que dejara escapar un suspiro de resignación.

—Sabes… —comenzó a hablar Rin aun vacilante, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo —. Yo realmente te quiero. Lo que quiero decir es que… —Rei inclino su rostro del lado derecho aun sin comprender del todo lo que la chica intentaba decir, esto solo logro que el rostro de Rin ardiera más —. Me gustaría que tú… si tú estás de acuerdo, porque si no lo estas comprenderé, no te preocupes

Una carcajada la hizo sobresaltarse, Rei reía como si no hubiera un mañana. Él se estaba riendo. Riéndose de ella, de su incapacidad para poder pronunciar esas simples palabras, como si él pudiera decirlo mucho mejor que ella ¡Como se atrevía a hacer eso a una dama! La vergüenza desapareció en un solo instante siendo reemplazada por enojo e ira, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reclamar algo, Rei habló con voz calmada

—No necesitas decir más, lo eh comprendido —dijo secando las lagrimas producto de la risa, todo bajo la mirada incrédula de Rin.

—P-Pero… —trató de protestar aun dominada por el repentino enojo mezclado con vergüenza, aunque el primero superaba por mucho al segundo

Rei se inclinó hacía ella, robando de sus manos lo que había hecho con esmero, y con gracia y delicadeza tomo la mano izquierda de Rin, quien se vio abrumada por nuevas sensaciones indescriptibles. El calor regreso a su rostro, aunque esta vez mucho más fuerte y violento que la primera vez.

Los dedos del chico de cabellos negros rozaron gentiles los de Rin, colocando en uno de ellos un extraño adorno. Era ligero y delgado, casi como un retazo de seda o lino, se entrelazaba sobre sí mismo como una trenza de cabellos verdes, mientras en el centro, una pequeña flor de color blanco asomaba tímida sus pétalos.

—No necesito de palabras para entenderte —dijo Rei con sencillez antes de usar su propio adorno —, nunca lo eh hecho.

Rin observó como colocaba el anillo en sus dedos, para después enseñarle el dorso de la mano como si con aquello la ceremonia hubiera finalizado. Rei le sonrió, cosa que ella no puedo evitar devolver, al igual que no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazarlo. Ambos cayeron nuevamente sobre las flores haciendo que una nueva ola de mariposas alzaran vuelo, todas y cada una como si fueran estrellas de colores que regresaban a tomar su lugar en el cielo.

* * *

El reflejo multicolor inundo su visión, aunque no fue suficiente para que perdiera de vista lo que en verdad le importaba. Su mirada se agudizo, a tal punto de poder captar todos los detalles indispensables, incluso los que le eran desagradables.

No lo permitiría más, esto tenía que acabar.

El final de esa obra llena de pecados y deseos prohibidos ya tenía un final escrito, incluso existía antes de tener un comienzo.

Impasible contempló lo que se llevaba justo frente a sus ojos, toda esa muestra de lenguaje corporal le era completamente repulsivo, una abominación, algo que nunca debió existir. Sus manos se crisparon a causa de la furia que recorría todo su ser. Había sido bastante considerado con el tema, esperando paciente que el joven ángel se diera cuenta de su error, sin embargo, todas sus esperanzas se vieron destrozadas al enterarse de lo sucedido.

Todo el aprecio que una vez existió fue transformado en ira y odio.

Personalmente consideraba muerto a Len, aquel joven ángel había perecido desde hacía muchos años, lo que ocupaba su apariencia no era más que un sucio y asqueroso demonio, un ser hecho de oscuridad. Incluso la luz de su alma inmortal se estaba extinguiendo, solo una pequeña brasa ardía en reemplazo de la llama que antes lo había caracterizado, probablemente fue devorada por la misma oscuridad que se había tragado sus cabellos dorados.

Ahora, oculto entre el follaje de los arboles, esperaba el momento justo para cobrar venganza.

No una venganza personal, sino una que debía ser pagada. Todo en memoria del ángel caído, del pequeño Len, cuyo destino estaba roto desde que había caído a la tierra. Nadie se dio cuenta, nadie lo notó, no obstante la muerte del pequeño no fue inmediata. Se presentó como una enfermedad, lenta pero segura, atacando todo a su paso.

Esa enfermedad tenía un rostro y un nombre, y por muy detestable que le resultara, aun respiraba.

Ella era un objeto de deseo, el foco de infección que había contaminado a un ser puro e inocente con su intoxicante y letal veneno. Todo eso y más la hacían un peligro, uno que debía ser esfumado.

Y por suerte ese honor había recaído, o más bien había sido solicitado, en sí mismo.

Vengaría a toda costa la perdida de aquel pequeño ángel ¿y qué mejor que haciendo sufrir a ese demonio que ocupaba su cuerpo? Un demonio de cabellos tan negros como el abismo y ojos dorados, como la miel y el sol, una apariencia tan indecente como inocente.

Un ser que merecía agonizar por los siglos de los siglos, hasta que su pesar fuera tan grande que deseara quitarse la vida, un privilegio que por supuesto no le sería concedido.

* * *

El azul nubló por completo su vista, absorbiendo toda su capacidad visual hasta tal punto de doler.

Aquel color se sentía tan falso y tan natural a la vez. No había aves surcando los cielos y mucho menos nubes pomposas paseándose como algodones flotantes, la apariencia desolada era tan antinatural que daba una sensación extraña, como si faltara algo.

Extendió su mano hacia aquella basta y vacía vista, intentando capturar un fragmento de aquel color, más su mano se cerró en el aire atrapando la nada. Sus ojos de zafiro abandonaron el cielo para pasar al adorno en su mano, mejor dicho en su dedo anular. Ahí, un anillo hecho de una simple flor había encontrado su hogar, así como ella había encontrado a quien amar.

La sonrisa no tardo en apoderarse de sus labios, incapaz de abandonarlos.

Ese anillo delicado y efímero simbolizaba su unión con Rei, una unión que había sido sellada incluso antes de tenerlo. Ella era de él como él de ella, ambos se pertenecían, y eso nadie lo cambiaria.

Cerró sus ojos dejando que su memoria reprodujera cada uno de los encuentros con Rei, desde que lo conoció en el patio de la iglesia, hasta cuando se besaron por primera vez. Las sensaciones y emociones que fue acumulando a su lado se expandieron en su pecho como una ola que lleno todo su cuerpo. Cada detalle, cada palabra, ella era capaz de recordarlo. Su mente voló a alturas inimaginables, se vio a si misma abrazando a un niño de cabellos negros y ojos zafiro, a su lado Rei era prisionero de las manitas del pequeño, quien sujetaba sus dedos. Eran felices, incluso cuando la muerte cegadora y vil llegara por ellos serían felices, puesto estarían juntos.

¡Ah! Toda una vida junto a Rei, ese era su deseo más anhelado.

Ahora nadie podía arrebatarle tal derecho, no cuando ella había abandonado todo. Las ataduras llamadas _obligación_ y _compromiso_ habían desaparecido, era libre de manejar su vida como le viniera en gana; Huirían, sí, eso era lo correcto. Tan pronto consiguieran algo de dinero o un medio de transporte abandonarían la ciudad. Cambiarían sus nombres y se establecerían en un lugar muy muy lejano, uno en donde no conocieran su pasado y sus pecados cometidos. Rentarían un pequeño departamento y después conseguirían un trabajo, tal vez ella pudiera trabajar de mesera o costurera, juntarían el dinero suficiente para comprar una casa —una cerca de la costa, donde se pudiera observar el atardecer— y ahí criarían a sus hijos. Pero antes de eso renovarían sus votos, tal y como debería ser.

Se casarían por medio de la iglesia, invitarían a sus amigos más cercanos, los que harían en su nuevo hogar. En esa ocasión ella usaría un vestido blanco, uno mucho mejor que el primero. A travesaría las puertas del reciento mientras la marcha nupcial sonara, entonces sus ojos se encontrarían con los de Rei, quien vestiría un traje negro con detalles dorados. Seguramente las lágrimas picarían sus ojos, pero estaba segura de poder contenerlas al igual que las ganas de estar en sus brazos.

Caminaría con paso digno, sin ninguna pizca de duda o inseguridad. El miedo dejaría de existir para ella. Su corazón seguramente estaría en peligro de estallar por tanta felicidad, entonces ella le susurraría que no lo hiciera. No mientras él estuviera a su lado.

Rei la recibiría con esa sonrisa cálida que tanto la cautivaba, y entonces…

Entonces unas pisadas sonaron cerca de ella.

Instintivamente se incorporó, la alegría se desbordaba de cada poro al igual que una inevitable sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Rei ha vuelto —pensó emocionada. Hacía poco que se había marchado en busca de algunos frutos para comer, él le había dicho que no tardaría, prometiéndole que cuando regresara se marcharían de una vez por todas antes de que los encontraran.

Sin embargo Rin no se encontró con Rei, sino con una mujer.

Ella la observaba a una distancia prudente, sus ojos azules la miraban susurrando una blasfemia silenciosa. Por un momento Rin pensó que se trataba de alguien del pueblo, no le sorprendía que la noticia de su huida ya se haya propagado como pólvora por todo el lugar, no obstante no pudo reconocerla de ningún lado.

Su cabello rosado y su tez blanca la hacían una extranjera a los ojos de Rin, incluso sus ropas no eran comunes en esa zona. Tal vez se había perdido, el bosque era engañoso cuando uno no lo conocía.

—Aquí estas —dijo la mujer acercándose un poco más a Rin

La rubia se asusto ante sus palabras. ¡Ella la conocía! Seguramente la habían mandado a buscar, ya podía imaginar lo que le esperaba ante la idea de su captura. Se levanto de golpe y enfrento a la pelirrosa dispuesta a pelear para poder huir si era necesario. Debía buscar a Rei, debían irse ya de ahí.

—Disculpa pero creo que te estás equivocando de persona

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Eres tú, tu eres la asesina —acusó fiera la pelirrosa haciendo que Rin la mirara como si estuviera loca. Los ojos azules la observaban llenos de odio y rencor —. Lo mataste. Ahora pagaras por eso.

Rin no tuvo palabras para contestarle, la incredulidad la había dejado muda. Pero su shock fue aún mayor cuando la recién llegada la apunto con un objeto que al principio no supo identificar, sin embargo, no tardo en darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

El brillo cromado de la boca del cañón brillo como un saludo ante lo inevitable.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron por la sorpresa y el miedo al darse cuenta de lo que se proponía la pelirrosa, más antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en correr un trueno atravesó el silencio del bosque y un relámpago salió del arma.

Al principio una punzada aguda ataco su pecho, el dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo como un cáncer dispuesto a destruirlo todo y su sentido de la vista le jugaba bromas.

De pronto el mundo quedó de lado y una extraña presión se hizo presente en uno de sus costados. Un liquido más viscoso que el agua manchaba el césped que estaba a su alrededor, incluso sus ropas estaban impregnadas de ello. La mujer parecía haberse vuelto más alta ¿o era ella que se había hecho pequeña?

Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, Rin no halló nada más que odio en esos pozos de azul profundo.

—Ahora él no puede tenerte —siseó haciendo una mueca de repulsión

Rin no comprendió sus palabras, mucho menos la causa del odio que parecía sentir hacía ella.

El respirar dolía, dolía demasiado. Sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse, sin embargo, ella no lo deseaba. Su conciencia oscilaba entre la oscuridad y la nitidez de lo que sus ojos le mostraban; un instante la mujer estaba ahí y al otro no.

Su voz aun flotaba en su cabeza, las palabras perdían sentido al igual que todo lo que la rodeaba.

De pronto se vio arrastrada por un océano de oscuridad, se sintió ahogarse en él, ser doblegada por las olas de dolor que la golpeaban. La fuerza de su cuerpo fue drenada por la oscuridad, hasta que ya no quedo nada. La voluntad de nadar a la superficie se esfumo en un parpadeo.

Rin paro de luchar, y se dejo hundir en las profundidades del abismo que llevaba a la muerte.

**continuará...**

* * *

**Fin.**

**Oko no ._.**

**Aun falta el epilogó. Este capitulo quedo diferente a como lo había imaginado, sin embargo, me gusto.**

**Supongo que es obvio quien es la agresora de Rin. Ya se que algunos deseaban que él final fuera el capitulo anterior, pero debo recordarles que esta es una adaptación de la canción original por lo que ya saben que esperar y que no.**

**Dejen sus quejas apretando el botón que esta aquí abajo :D**

**HORA DE RESPONDER REVIEWS **

**Guest: **_Realmente no se que decir xD _

_Generalmente las personas del sexo opuesto tienden a verme como algo lejano? .-. ni siquiera yo lo se decir xD_

_Rechazaré la idea de ser princesa, generalmente me comparan más con un caballero hecho dama, algo tipo Erza de FT xD eh ahí el porque todos me ven de forma diferente a las demás chicas. No es necesario que seas un chico malo, te acepto Shouta, la lindura es otra cosa que me hace débil C:_

** Shina-19: **_Gracias :'D _

_Siempre eh pensado que no se describir sitios y mucho menos las emociones de las personas, sin embargo, estoy feliz de que te guste mi narrativa. *le da chocolates* Por cierto aquí tienes tu continuación n-n_

**Cristal12997: **_Lo siento por no llenar tus expectativas, yo también odio las tragedias, pero hay que tener en cuenta que estamos hablando de los Kagamine, ellos son especialmente reconocidos por sus historias trágicas._

**Es todo por hoy. Si llegamos a los 40 reviews subo el final en una semana. Todo depende de ustedes lectores**

**Amor&Paz**

**Pc Fuera. **


End file.
